


The first Major Moment

by Multifandomwriter775, StonerNerd22



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Brewie - Freeform, Drag Queens, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mistakes, One Night Stands, Underage Sex, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonerNerd22/pseuds/StonerNerd22
Summary: Brian and Stewie goes under cover to get info out of the relationship between Mayor West and Meg. But as a result makes something happen to Stewie that changes it all.
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The first mistake

**Chapter 1**

Mayor West and Meg begin to walk past- just a moment ago Stewie yelled for Brian to kiss him! It was a weird request... they could have ducked their heads or held their menus over their face- but it was a kiss... a kiss.

Brian thought it was strange- something he never thought he would do... I mean, kiss Stewie? though, with time running out- Brian swerved his body, slammed his lips against Stewie's lips, his paw rested gently on the boy's cheek... the kiss was quick- not sexual; just simple...

Meg and the Mayor walk off- Brian panics! he pushes himself off Stewie and bounced off the seat-

"We have to follow them!"

he races after them... but notices Stewie was stuck in place...

Brian walks back.

"Stewie...?"

...

Stewie knew there were much more logical ways to hide their faces. He just wanted to see what Brian would do.

He was surprised Brian actually went for it. What was more surprising was Stewie enjoyed it. The raw passion and fire he felt. Even if it wasn't a long kiss, he felt his whole world just come up into flames and awe. 

He was quite literally stuck in places long after the kiss was over. He didn't mean to but he was genuinely upset that it ended.

"Oh! Wait. Huh? Wh- what?"

He couldn't speak, he didn't know why?

Brian couldn't quite understand what Stewie was feeling... for Brian wasn't feeling that way- he was blank- he had one task- follow mayor west and get this story! the kiss with Stewie meant nothing to him- Brian was under the impression, he and Stewie were just starting to become good friends- lately they had started to hang out more and do things together- along with go places, it was honestly sweet of Stewie to come along and Brian was glad he had someone with brains coming with him- it was a good help, Brian wouldn't be able to get this story on his own... but that's it- he didn't see Stewie in another way- if anything it may ruin the start of their new friendship if something was to happen... Brian had just started to trust and grow a custom to the kid... it would be weird if their friendship was to turn another way.

"Is everything okay?"

Brian genuinely thought something was wrong! the kid was just frozen... Brian felt maybe he went too far? maybe Stewie meant a fake kiss?! Brian was worrying now- he felt as though he did something to upset the kid- he really didn't want to lose their new friendship.

Stewie was fucking livid. That kiss felt like something special, it had him just broken. Different from himself. It swooned him to say something he didn't realize he said till a second after.

"Hey uh listen, freaking shot in the dark. You wanna do something sometime?"

Did he really just say that? Did he mean it? Why would he just say that?

Brian laughed nervously- he was confused- where did that even come from? Brian shook his head and looked down at the kid

"Kiddo stop messing around- we have to follow them! come on! I think they are going back to the hotel-"

Brian grabs Stewie's small hand and pulls him up onto his feet.

Brian didn't think much of what Stewie had said; he just assumed it was the kid being his usual self, he took it as Stewie just making a homo comment as a joke.

Stewie let Brian direct him to the hotel. He just followed along while being spaced out by what just transpired.

_ Am I in love with that mutt? I don't think so, no way! It's just one kiss. He just is uh a good kisser. Oh my god that sounds so gay but he really was! He is just so- _

Right there Stewie came back to reality when realizing Brian opened the car door for him. He hopped in and still couldn't talk properly.

"Uh-um ye-yea Thank you."

Brian felt as though something was terribly wrong- it wasn't like Stewie to behave this way- nervous...? submissive to Brian like this- he is more rough and cruel when he speaks to Brian... but the kid was polite and quiet... opposite to his usual persona

"Uh, Kid? you sure you're aight?" 

Brian helped Stewie up into the passenger seat and leaned over the kid to buckle him in... both so close again

Stewie knew something was up and did his best to throw Brian off about him acting off.

"I'm fine mutt! Just fucking follow them before I ride you to them!"

He began thinking about riding Brian's co-

_ god damnit, I do love him! No no no how can this be. I can't fall for some street hound! Fucking mutt has his charm...and his sweetness.....and ability to kiss.......and douceiness. What? That isn't even a word. Fuck what am I gonna do? _

Stewie was all over the place about his emotions.

Brian felt calm now- it was as if hearing Stewie say that gave him relief that he was back to normal

"heh, right- we should hurry shouldn't we?" He swerves around to the driver's seat and starts the car up- didn't take long to find the car the mayor and Meg were in- they were indeed going back to the hotel

"God we should have ordered food... whatever- this maybe a night stake out- so we can order something and eat at our hotel"

Brian parks the car a little after the mayor and Meg entered their room

Stewie giggles like a little girl. Not really meaning to but he did.

"Oh how fun, maybe we can just stay here for the night cause clearly that red haired bimbo never notices when I'm gone and even if she did I got filler Stewie and of you too since we started these crazy stake outs and adventures."

Stewie wanted more of Brian strangely and he wanted to stay the night to find out what he can get for now.

Brian smiled and listened to Stewie go on excitedly, he found it truly adorable! Brian just continued smiling and nodding...

"Well let's get inside then kiddo!"

he gets out and goes around to the other side, he unbuckles Stewie's seat belt and helps him down to the ground- they head into the apartment beside Mayor west's.

one bed in the middle of the room- a bedside light- a small cabinet in the corner with a microwave and a small wall TV, the room was dirty... but usually people only come here for affairs or secret loves...

Brian walks over and squats beside Stewie- he looks through the hole and watches- Meg soon leaves Mayor west's room- the stake was already over just like that.

"So... you... wanted to stay here right?"

Brian walked over to the bed and took a seat

"I'll order you something, kid, what kind of food are you hungry for?"

Stewie thinks and giggles. He wanted to jokingly say the truth.

"Is your cock on the menu?"

Stewie began to laugh while keeping a seductive face.

Brian wasn't shocked or embarrassed- just un-phased. He raised an eyebrow and gave Stewie a sharp stare- he just stared at him with no emotion for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Not tonight bud."

He laughs a little- he didn't see anything odd with what Stewie had said- it seemed like a usual thing the kid would say- he looked past the flirt and seductive face- he didn't see the deeper meaning behind it

Stewie jokingly frowns.

"Ah man. That's the only long thing I like. Well I guess we can just get some pizza maybe."

Stewie legitimately wanted Brian's cock tonight and he would do anything to get it.

"Also how about we get a bottle of juice and vodka. Make trashy cocktails hehe."

Stewie wanted to get Brian drunk. Drunk enough to do something with him. See if he truly wants something with Brian or not.

Brian chuckles and grabbed his phone- he calls up the local pizza place for order- he already knows both he and Stewie's pizza preference so he ordered quickly; he also called an uber for vodka and juice.

Once off the phone Brian grabbed the apartment remote and tried getting the small TV to work- only one channel worked- others with static.

Brian turns the TV off and sighs- he looks over at Stewie.

"food and drinks ordered- come sit-"

he patted the spot on the bed for Stewie.

Stewie got onto the bed and sat next to Brian. He lets out a relaxing sigh. He worked hard helping Brian today. He felt he was owed time to relax, especially together.

_ What's going through my mind? I'm practically considering raping Brian! But it isn't rape when he is doing most of the work. It's just a bit of seduction on a drunken Brian. Maybe I won't like it. But if I do like it then what? Will I convince Brian into something more? _

These thoughts keep running through his head just from one measly kiss.

Brian smiled lovingly at Stewie... he really felt as though he and Stewie's friendship was growing!

"Stewie, I take the time we spend for granted sometimes- but tonight? Thank you, I know I wouldn't be able to get much information without you." 

...

15 minutes later- the boys were watching something on Brian's phone waiting for the door- a knock on the door- the food and drinks arrived.

Brian hands Stewie a few notes and sends him to the door.

Stewie immediately goes to the door and licks up the pizza and ingredients for the cocktails. 

He grabs a handful of the hotel napkins to use as plates then grabs ice bucket provided by the hotel and fills it with the vodka and juice. He mixes and pours into some cup

"Ok. Ok. Looks like we got ourselves a meal."

Stewie began digging in. Not trying to drink too much of the cocktail because he wants to remember this night. Every. Last. Detail.

The moment Brian was handed his drink- he took a long gulp- refreshing, he then begun to eat his pizza.

"Aye Stewie, this drink is pretty good-" Brian smiles wider- he takes another gulp- his glass almost finished

"Pour me another kid."

he flashes the glass in his face.

Stewie's plan was already going his way. Stewie finished eating a slice of pizza then poured him his glass.

"How did we turn a serious situation into such an outing and night. Nothing can stop us from the fun. To us Brian."

He held his glass out hoping Brian would clink it together with his.

Brian grinned widely and raised his glass high- he clung it with Stewie then raised it to his lips again- he technically downs the whole glass

"more!"

...

This was looking good for Stewie- it always was easy to get Brian drunk, ... he is an alcoholic after all. 

Stewie was liking his odds here of getting something to satisfy himself tonight.

"Ok rover. Just take it easy, don't wanna lose you here ha."

_ There is no going back tonight. We are doing this one way or another. But what if he remembers? He will hate me forever! But then again, can just say we were both drunk. Either way we have to see this to the very end. _

Stewie finally finishes his first glass and pours them both up. Except he poured straight juice into his own while Brian wasn't looking. 

He was gonna get a satisfying memory of whatever happens tonight.

In only a matter of time Brian was laughing hysterically at every small thing, the dog had a huge goofy grin on his lips- he was past his 8th drink now. The lab was having an unclear conscience... not knowing from right or wrong- all he could do now was rely on Stewie to keep him safe.

"God damn y-ya know s-st..."

he hiccups

"Y-y-o..you got such a BIG head hahah!"

Stewie rolls his eyes and thinks to himself

_ This is my moment. Just do something and see how he reacts. _

Stewie giggles acting drunk. 

"He-he y-y-yo-you doooo azz we-wellll"

He then rubs Brian's cock for a second then returns his hand back to his side.

Brian's whole body shot into a trance- he froze up and shivered a little- he liked the feeling of that- that was the only thought the drunken mutt could process... he wanted to feel that again- it didn't cross his mind that it was Stewie who did it- that it was wrong... that Lois would literally kill him- none of that crossed his mind at this very moment- too drunk to even process what the hell was happening! Brian's tail wags his eyes melt into lust and his fur sticks up on his body- he stops speaking and goes mute.

Stewie smiles with a large grin and seductive eyes.

"You want more boy? Or should I just continue eating pizza."

_ He was falling for it! I'm gonna get what we want tonight! _

"I mean maybe you should recheck the menu, maybe my request from earlier will be available hehe."

Brian's tail was wagging- but Brian didn't understand why- it wasn't processing through his mind! the dog grumbles and shifts uncomfortably as his cock raises... his head hurt- he was trying to think of a right or reasonable answer but all he could think about was how good it felt when Stewie rubbed him like that-

"nn... St-ewie~ what wa- was that thing you uh... did before...?" Brian looked down at his cock - his breathing was heavy- Brian would usually hump a stuffed animal or have a girl to enjoy his little issue with him- but here he was... with only Stewie.

Stewie sighs. 

"How about I just show you cause I'm quite hungry for something besides pizza."

_ Just go for it Stewie! You want to. Just be confident and make your move! _

He then gets down to his knees inches away from Brian's cock.

"Time to get what I originally wanted to eat!"

Stewie quickly began to suck Brian's dick. He slowly moved up and down in a rotation. He had natural skills!

_ Oh my god this feels so right! This is so amazing. Why does his cock taste so amazing?! _

He was going to town on Brian's dick.

Brian's whole body tensed- he shivered with pure pleasure- he places his paws to his mouth and muffles a deep moan... he sinks into the feeling of his cock being sucked- up and down, slowly with a good motion- Brian's cock fully out now, throbbing- practically begging for Stewie to do more to it! any other time; example, if Brian was sober... this would never happen! ever! but his mind was empty right now- all that Brian could think about was the pleasure and bliss he was feeling- it just felt so right for that moment- so beautiful, something truly magical and new. Brian threw his head back leaning it against the bed- he slowly slipped down to the ground- his own body thrusting into Stewie's mouth! where was the thought?! from either of them! it's quite contradicting- following Meg and Mayor West for their secret affairs... a young girl with an much older man- earlier Brian made a comment about how wrong iniquitous it was, Brian was against it with every bone in his body and didn't support what was happening- honestly disgusted with mayor west for 'manipulating' a young girl like that! yet here he was- head back while Stewie was gobbling up his cock- only one difference... Brian was the manipulated one... manipulated into staying the night, manipulated into getting drunk... and now? ... god if Brian did remember any of this he would be ashamed- no mortified! horrified! absolutely disgusted with himself! the fact he could get so drunk to the point he allows a child to basically rape him! ... though is it really Brian's fault? of course most would argue it was- he got drunk- so he is to blame- but this is Stewie- the most smartest individual on earth! If only people knew that- then the blame would be pinned on him! they would be able to see through his whole plan! a disgusting plan of lies and manipulation- the saddest part was... Brian was starting to trust Stewie- he truly believed they could form a firm friendship- god he was so stupid

To even think that! This is Stewie! this little brat only wants to cause chaos! it is in his nature to be that way and he will never change- to think only for himself, if he only thought for a second on how this could ruin Brian... ruin the friendship! but he didn't! That is on him forever now- no going back, what has happened has happened- may as well finish it right? poor old Brian... let's hope he doesn't remember- it would honestly be for the very best... for the both of them- despite not being at 'fault' Brian would still feel strong guilt and shame- he allowed himself to get that drunk- he stayed the night- he could have stopped drinking at anytime like a responsible adult- he is meant to be looking after Stewie not getting wasted! so... maybe he is at fault? but in a whole... Stewie took advantage of a chance- he knew Brian wouldn't refuse to drink and he knew that mutt was a horny piece of shit... it was a flawless plan that he knew would work... well- it did... but what will it cost in the end?

Stewie kept going. He kept rocking Brian's world. He wanted Brian to not remember this night yet he was giving the very best blow job Brian has ever had.

_ Holy shit he is loving this! Would he remember though? Let's hope if he does he won't be too mad. Maybe he'll do this again somehow. Well if this is the only and last taste of Brian I get I better make it count! _

He had such a strong grip on Brian's cock with his mouth. He was making such a process to make this dog see a place he doesn't believe exists!

Brian moans louder- he grips the bed sheets and bites his lip- It was the best blow job that Brian had ever had- he could consciously admit that, he closes his eyes- his cock shooting precum already- steamy sticky cum into Stewie's mouth- Brian begun to pant loudly- he continues to thrust into Stewie- the rest of the cum came out so quickly- a lot too. Brian still had no thought of what just happened... in the moment as it ended he was just pleased and satisfied with Stewie's work.

"You were... ah... amazing!" Brian laughs breathless- he pulls himself back up onto the bed.

Stewie swallowed it all like a champ while staring directly into Brian's eyes.

He got up for a sec to pour himself some of the real cocktail.

He downed it and giggled. He rubbed Brian's cheek and gave him a peck.

"Yea I know my doggy. Tell me the next time you want this mouth again."

_ What are you saying? He'll never do that in a sober state. Well who knows? Never say never. You miss all the shots you don't take so a try isn't a complete no. But then again it's Brian. _

Brian laughs...He wants sure what he was thinking but he didn't want this excitement to end so soon! He grabs Stewie's hand and pulls him up onto the bed, Brian falls back and laughs drunkenly, stewie on top of him now, both boys staring deeply into eachothers eyes... Brian had no thought but one...

Brian leaned in, his lips closing the space between the two , this kiss was better then the first, it was long... gentle, with compassion ... no tongue but you could feel the love being put into it, both boys were in pure bliss.

"..." 

He pulls back and grins at Stewie 

Stewie stared for a second. He still wanted more. And taste more. 

"How about this."

Stewie gets up and swigs some vodka into his mouth. Walks over to Brian and tongues the vodka into Brian's mouth.

"Now how was that my drunken doggy boo."

Brian moaned into the kiss- the taste of the vodka was amazing mixed with the movement of Stewie's tongue against his... when that ended Brian really wanted more- he grabbed Stewie's hips harshly and pulled him back in for another kiss, a passionate kiss, he used his tongue to fight against Stewie's, which of course with his dog tongue he dominated Stewie.

Stewie let his mouth get explored by the dogs. He was absolutely living this.

"Mmm i fucking love you...your flat wet tongue is soo good"

He moaned out the side of his mouth.

Brian pinned Stewie against the bed- the hot passionate kissing become more rougher- Brian was loving the sense of thrill... but still any knowledge of what he was doing is wrong; was wiped from his mind... he just knew it felt fantastic.

"...Stewie... where did-did ya,,, uh learn to kiss damn~" he kisses his neck-

Stewie giggled.

"Oh you know...practicing with Rupert. I guess you're better than him at it."

Trying to tease Brian.

_ Holy shit Brian is all over me! This is fantastic! Why is he doing this and does he know what's going on? Who cares. All I know is he is loving it and so am I! _

Too drunk to even realize the mistakes he is making...

Brian continues to kiss Stewie's neck- gentle and soft pecks... those soon turned into nibbles... Brian licks Stewie's neck and bites down on it

"You're so f-fucking adorable."

Stewie moaned in pleasure. He knew he liked pain but this was a whole other world of pleasure.

"Yes bite me! I'm your next meal dog."

_ Brian is treating me like I'm one of his whores. I don't know if that's good or bad? Hell fuck it this feels too good to care. _

Who would have guessed Brian would ever do this to Stewie ever. Just mere months ago they hated each other. Now this? Brian may be drunk but does this mean he'd love it sober? 

Stewie had his arms wrapped around Brian's neck practically forcing Brian into biting.

Brian digs his canine teeth into Stewie's neck- biting down roughly; even drawing blood, Brian moved back and licked his teeth was pleasure, he smirks widely at the little one- it was if he had a new burning fire in his eyes- lust, want, desire? NEED. all of those together...

Stewie moaned so loudly with pleasure. Just coming to thought Adam West is literally in the NEXT ROOM.

He giggles at that thought.

Wonder what West is thinking? Probably confused what's going on ha.

"Yes Brian tear me to shreds! Leave me with rememberable marks mutt."

Brian stops for a moment... he just stares lovingly into the others eyes... Brian took his paw and pushed the blonde locks away from Stewie's face- in this drunken state; who knows? perhaps Brian is confused by what's real or fake... maybe his mind is convinced Stewie is a girl right now? He would be too drunk to know the difference- he sees a hot young blonde girl it's practically his instincts to do this...

Brian licks his lip and grins... so charmingly; despite being drunk- he still kept his ongoing charms.

"mm... you- youuu should bite me.... now."

Stewie didn't hesitate. He got up and with all his might pins Brian down.

He gets on top of Brian and bites down aggressively onto Brian's neck and starts to suck on it.

He made sure to leave a pink stain of lipstick on Brian's fur.

Brian moaned with pleasure allowing Stewie to do this to him... now there was evidence of what happened... on both boy's necks... Brian is sure to find out even if he doesn't remember- the pieces are all there- Brian just needs to put the puzzle together.

"mmnh... Good boy."

only a few moments passed and Brian was falling asleep- a minute later he was out cold.

Stewie thought it was adorable how Brian was sleeping so he snapped a quick photo of the dog.

He then lays down beside Brian and wraps Brian's arm around his body. He forced them to cuddle. 

_ Whether Brian is mad or not. Which he most likely will be. I had fun and I bet he did too! I just wish he would just see a clear connection there. _

Not long after Stewie fell asleep happily, not sure what held him in the morning.


	2. A lie that's better for the both of us

The next morning rolled around- around 11am... Brian's eyes slowly fluttered open- his head wasn't only aching but was spinning, he felt dizzy and disorientated, confused by his setting. Brian slowly sat up, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach- he had enough strength to move a paw to clench his stomach- he slowly slipped from the bed and headed to the small bathroom in their room... still dizzy and confused- Brian had no memory of anything from the previous night- last thing he could possibly remember was driving back to the room from the restaurant- after that event everything was blank.

Brian felt sickness rise from his stomach up his throat- he collapsed in front of the toilet and out came all the food and drinks from yesterday night- he began to vomit and it wouldn't stop- the poor dog was having a hangover, a bad one too. Brian was so dizzy his head was throbbing with horrible beating pain- his stomach was turning so bad and everything just kept coming up

After a bit of puking, Brian felt he could finally take a step back- his stomach completely emptied out now... he raised slowly to his feet- his legs like jelly and his breath so shaky... he looked up into the mirror- his vision still blurry, he focuses on his reflection for just a moment- tired eyes, messy fur... he looked closer- then he saw it; on his neck...

Brian could have sworn he almost collapsed right there- he got a shot of instant fear and guilt in his stomach- a sickness... like he was going to puke once more- his heart speed went quick and now his head was really spinning- he was trying so hard to remember, was he really that drunk last night?

_ Did I bring a girl home last night? I couldn't have! ... I was with ...  _ **_Stewie...._ **

Instantly the dog bounced from the bathroom and stormed harshly into the bedroom, he slammed his paws onto the bed and ripped Stewie from his slumber- this could not be good.

Stewie's eyes widened and arised.

"What? What's going on ughh."

_ Fuckk he knows. Play off you were just as drunk _

He forces his way to the bathroom and throws up. Forcing it out to seem believable.

Brian watches Stewie play it off as though he had no idea- he could tell a fake hangover if his life depended on it. Brian stormed over to the bathroom and yanked Stewie's head back

"You better start fucking explaining kid."

Brian's head was racing- he was confused and scared- he wasn't sure what he could have possibly got himself into... but my accessing the room, empty glasses and bottles... by examining his and Stewie's neck... by looking at the whole situation; it was clear only one thing happened- unless they somehow called in two hookers for the night- but by the bites on Stewie's neck...? Brian knew it was his doing... they made a mistake, a big mistake; the only thing left to know was...

**How.**

How could have this happened? Brian was so drunk last night he can't remember anything! clearly he knows he drank- but how did that lead to whatever happened between he and Stewie?

Brian felt sick- his gut hurt so bad- he wanted to cry- and scream... he was so ashamed and he wasn't even sure of what yet! who knows what he could have done or what Stewie could have manipulated him into! Was it Stewie? or was it all Brian? Brian didn't know! all the questions running through his mind... 'who came onto who?' 'What did we end up doing?' 'If Stewie was a good friend why did he allow this to happen?'

Stewie didn't want his canine beating himself up about this.

_ Wait! Do I actually care about this mutt? Oh god I dooo. What have you done to me doggg! _

"Brian look I don't remember quite a lot because I was legitimately drunk...not as much as you cause you practically drank two-thirds of the bottle of vodka. But I do remember I came on to you first. I don't understand why and what I did but I did make a move on you. You went with it but I'm pretty sure you thought I was some whore cause just look at me. In this sexy costume. I blame myself. We should have just went home!"

It hurt Stewie to say that cause it was amazing for both of them but he wanted Brian to feel less bad about himself.

Brian was short of breath listening to Stewie's words. Brian grabs onto his ears and pulls on them, the poor dog was stressing, he starts pacing in a circle repeating the same words over and over again-

"This can not be happening."

"This can not be happening."

"This can not be happening."

...

Brian pauses and becomes stationary- he takes a deep breath in and tries to think just for one moment, he needed a second to process everything, to take in all the words that Stewie had just told him: Stewie was drunk too, Brian was extremely out of it- it wasn't his fault... Stewie came into him- and Brian thought Stewie was just some hot whore... so was it really anyone's fault? Or a mistake that they could push behind them and never speak of again?

Brian gulps and looks down at Stewie, he frowns- he hated seeing the young one in so much distress- he could see by Stewie telling him all this and confessing it was making him on the urge of tears and that's the last thing Brian wanted, he cares about Stewie too much to see him ruined... also Brian knows Stewie is different... in the way of, well... he takes a fancy to guys- so maybe Stewie just expressed himself last night by accident... he was a baby who was drunk! Brian felt remorse for Stewie. He could not stay mad

"It's... okay , it's fine, okay? ... I am not mad I mean I know you would never actually ... manipulate me into something like that! Like you said you were drunk too and didn't remember!" ... that wasn't all true. "... you're probably right! I probably thought you were some whore, in a drunk state I don't think I would have ever seen a difference-" Brian sighs

Brian places his paw to his head and groans, he closes his eyes and just tries to take a moment.

...

"...Stewie I do recall you acting funny after that acting kiss we did... You didn't actually feel anything right? Because I have to make myself clear! I did not feel romantically attracted I did that to hide our faces, I trusted you as a friend, I swear, I am not gay, and ... I- well come on Stewie, you're just a kid- if you like me, well fine, I guess I can't complain I'm pretty cool..." Brian rubs his neck 

Brian is such a douche and even a scumbag...

_ Stewie thinks on that. Do I like this mutt? Oh....who am I kidding of course I do but I can't just let him know that! _

"I liked this kiss. It was obvious Brian but that doesn't mean I like you haha. You're just i don't know...i guess a good kisser and like you got a bit of charm. But that DOESN'T mean anything!"

_ We need to get off this topic quickly! _

"Why don't I pay for some breakfast. Go out for some or delivery here you choose."

Brian raised a brow at how Stewie spoke, quick and sharp, he was directing the conversation away from what Brian wanted to know... Though, Brian isn't stupid, he knows Stewie feels more than what he states he does... Brian can be bias but sometimes his bias is correct 

Just a good kisser? With good charms? Stewie was spilling the truth without even meaning it! All he said already tied together with the common word known as 'Crush' ... Brian wasn't sure why but it made him feel good about himself by being Stewie's little crush, he didn't think much of it, despite the night they just had! You'd think Brian would have a firm talk with Stewie about rights and wrongs and limits with his feelings... buuut Brian being Brian, he allowed his ego to get to him and ignored all that just so he could have the confidence boost.

Brian's tail wagged along while hearing these cute little comments too...

"Not to brag but yes, I would call myself quite the charmer ... and the kissing comes natural... bit Stewie, bud, I'm pretty sure you like me." He isn't wrong... Though that strong douchey ego was frustrating.

Stewie rolled his eyes. He wanted to fucking comeback with something.

"Oh please kissing is one thing but telling by the lipstick around your cock..."

Stewie began to point down at lipstick stains that was around Brians base of his cock.

"...I was one good ass sucker. So how about we talk about shower arrangements and breakfast before I get mad haha."

Stewie jokingly laughs and smiles 

_ He didn't freak out? We definitely did something right! Who knows what we can do with this? Maybe Brian is beginning to feel a little something already. _

Brian glanced down at his cock and his cheeks started to grow red, he could not believe that Stewie sucked his cock- while Brian was wondering what kind of things happened last night... and well now he knows one of the most major things that happened.

Brian clenched his fists and tried to calm down, he was clearly angry... but he tries to remember what Stewie said, it was a mistake and an accident... but the more Brian pieces the puzzle pieces together he realizes... Stewie likes him, that's clear... so this little 'mistake' as they call it... is starting to seem more like a deliberate action...especially on Stewie's behalf...

"So. You sucked my dick?" Brian grinds onto his teeth and spat aggressively.

Stewie rolled his eyes. Getting angry as well.

"It. Doesn't. Take. Brains. To. Know. That! What else would that be? You think one of your whores gave you a new disease? Mutt think clearly."

_ Okay Brian is playing stupid and its pissing me off. He knows it's lipstick and is playing innocent to it and acting like he didn't love every second of it _

Brian could see the clear anger, but Brian was just as angry, he crossed his arms, he wasn't an idiot he knew if was from stewie it was just the fact he wanted to know why Stewie did it... sure Stewie said he was drunk and doesn't remember much ... but Brian is starting to think that's not all the truth.

"Stewie I'm not an idiot I know it's fucking lipstick and I know it's from you I can clearly see that! I'm still in bloody shock! You can't expect me to just let that slide without saying anything! I mean... were you even drunk? Because I'm starting to think that's a lie." Brian snapped harshly.

"If it is a lie ... oh ho ho! You'll cop it big time-! And I'll be asking questions ..." Brian stares harshly then turns away after a moment.

Stewie was hurt Brian thought he was lying. Stewie may have planned for something but he wasn't lying about being drunk. He just isn't one to forget while drunk.

"What in the fuck do you mean?! I was doing my very best to size up to you with drinking and remember although so many ways i can be considered 40x my age my alcohol tolerance truly hasn't kicked in yet mutt! So think again dog!"

Stewie just stormed out the room and sat up against a wall to smoke a cigarette he snagged off Lois.

_ God he can see through me but geez I was drunk. I just can remember fondly of things. How can I just fall for him!  _

Brian Immediately felt terrible... god maybe Stewie was telling the truth? Well at least some part of the truth. Brian simply sighed, he went to the bathroom and wiped any lipstick off his body before heading outside the room, he caught Stewie in the corner of his eye. The kid leaned against a wall with a cigarette in his mouth... Brian didn't like it much when Stewie smoked, but then again he let the kid drink, he just turned a blind eye to it and leaned against the wall beside him.

"Hey kid....I'm sorry, I hate seeing you upset, you're right I'm being... a jackass right now, we were both drunk and made a mistake - which we can just put in the past now." Brian snatched the cigarette and inhaled the smoke, god he needed this.

...

it was quite sad that Brian didn't want to remember the events of the night before or even speak of them while Stewie on the other hand was swooned over Brian and was aching for more... stewie won't quit here... he can't now that he has had his taste , his hunger will only grow stronger.

Stewie thought he was gonna be satisfied with his fill of Brian already but all he wants is more and won't quit till Brian is exclusive to him only.

_ Maybe there's hope or maybe there isn't. Either way I'm gonna try, he'll see he wants more of stew as well. _

"I just don't want to talk to you at the moment and I just want tk sit in silence for a bit. With my thoughts."

Brian frowns, Stewie was making him feel really bad... Brian lowered his brows and frowned, he placed a gentle paw against Stewie's shoulder, just a soft touch that could mean so much...

"Stewie... kid..." Brian leaned in and whispered something softly

"I really did a number on your neck~ guess you're mine now..." Brian leans back and laughs-

"My kid, who I always will be here for no matter what-" Damn and Stewie thought Brian could be coming onto him for a moment...

...

maybe deep down Brian wants too? who knows...

Stewie really did try to keep a straight face but it just made him smile and laugh hearing that.

"Geez haha. God you try so hard to make me laugh ha. What do you wanna do now?"

Stewie says as he exhales a breath of smoke.

_ These aren't Brian's usual jokes. Maybe something did change? Maybe I did good last night? Well I'll find out, hopefully....soon. _

Brian smiled widely hearing that laughter-

"Aw kiddo, your laughter puts a smile on my face" Brian seemed... closer and more understanding than usual...

Stewie felt his heart racing and melting. He didn't realize how much he had changed.

_ God I'm soft. Gotta make sure not to be this soft if more is between me and this stupidly charming mutt. _

"Wanna get our shit and go? Maybe go out for breakfast maybe a café or something ha."

Brian could see Stewie was becoming soft... it was odd, he was usually so different... it's as if the kiss they shared changed everything... it really did, didn't it? Stewie fell for Brian's charms... and now he is stuck- stuck falling in love-

"...You are acting different- more gentle lately- caring? ... loving?" he smirks

"heh- maybe you do have a crush on me after all-" Brian laughed a bit- he was seeing right through Stewie's lies

Stewie rolled his eyes and without a reaction put the cigarette out on Brian's cheek.

"Yea there is a crush on you. Crushed cigarette!"

He flicks it into Brian's face and walkes back into the room.

"Get ready mutt, it's time to leave this dump. If you don't let's just say I'll treat you like the dog you are."

_ I'm not gonna sit here and soften up to this dog! Time to make him miserable. _

Brian cursed and swatted Stewie's hand away- back to the original Stewie, didn't take long for him to go back to his nature roots... although despite Stewie acting normal again, Brian had a feeling Stewie really did have a crush.

Brian sighed and followed Stewie back inside- Brian pushes past Stewie and takes the shower first.

The door had no lock- and the shower was glass- easy to have a sneak if Stewie even dared to try.

Brian turned the knobs and entered the shower

Stewie just then gets a call from the hotel. He answers to find out Brian's card.........has declined. The owner was coming to settle this. This was just like what happened back in Florida.

_ Shit well this can be used to my advantage. _

Stewie then runs into the bathroom and explains the situation. 

"Look dog the owner is coming because your incompetence to pay and he doesn't sound happy. Mind if I hipe in with you as well to kill this time quickly?!"

Brian jumps upon Stewie barging in and spitting words at him! directing and ordering him- it made Brian cross- and confused.

The lab frowns

"Stewie what the hell are you talking about?!" Brian couldn't believe this was happening all over again!

"Y- no! you can't come in- this is my private time!" there was no arguing Stewie would just barge into the shower if he must- either Brian's shower time is cut short or they share.

Stewie wanted to take a shower anyways so Brian has a split decision.

"Either we work together on this one or you get out. Make your decision quickly cause I don't think we have much time."

Brian growls... Stewie was making him fed up! but Brian needed a shower... he sighs and moves aside for Stewie to squeeze in... the shower was tiny- a one person shower- what showers are supposed to be... but they have to do what they have to do.

"Just get in."

Stewie hurried to get in 

"Okay let's make this quick!"

_ Holy shit we are in the same shower! We have together showered before but that was when we were stuck together. Brian had a choice and chose this. I'll keep my distance to prevent it being too weird for him. _

Stewie just turned his back to Brian as he washed himself, he didn't want to possibly do something that Brian would hate him for.

Brian washed himself as quickly as he could- the shower was so small- smaller than the one they have at home- their bodies practically were against each other!

"I don't understand- how could my card be declined!" 

Brian sighs angrily as he moves to grab the apartment soap-while doing this- Brian's body pressed against Stewie's; Brian reaches over Stewie's head and grabs the soap that sat on the shower handle.

While Brian did so Stewie slipped in the shower. 

"Wha- oh shitt!"

He fell backwards. Brian was going to hate this request but to avoid from slipping again, he may need Brian's help.

"A little help?"

As he said those words he took a look at Brian's cock from an angle. It already seemed to be semi-hard. This made Stewie think for a second.

Brian looked down at Stewie- he glared at him with a nasty stare-Brian yanked Stewie's arm and pulled him up to his feet- the grip was harsh and firm.

"Hey homo? we don't have time to gaze upon the glory of my dick- now wash up and get out!" Brian didn't want to make a big deal of it because that would just be awkward... though maybe not making a big deal out of it is a bad thing- if Stewie doesn't see it is wrong then he may keep doing things like that- or worse! but of course Brian's big ego is in the way to even see that!

Stewie giggles and finishes with his cleaning. He jumps out and puts on a spare change of clothes. He did this along with a sexy strut, trying to do a mini show for the dog. After getting his overalls back on he began to speak

"Ok finish getting dressed up and lets get the fuck out of here. Oh and probably best you switch out that taxi you've been using. Use your actual car since this isn't a stake out anymore ha."

Brian exits the shower and does a cute doggy shake- he then gets back to his feet and walks out to the bedroom- he ignores Stewie rolling his eyes at the kid. Brian goes over to yesterday's pants and puts his hand in the pocket- he takes out his red collar then wraps it around his neck. Brian then grabbed both Stewie's clothes and his own and stuffed them in Stewie's blue backpack he brought that had the spare clothes.

"You ready to go kid?"

"Yes. Lets get the fuck out."

As they make it outside they see the man coming.

Stewie ran to Brian's taxi and quickly hopped into the front.

Brian got in- started the car up and drove off- he didn't direct where he was going he just drove away

"Should we ah, get food... I mean if you have money." 

Stewie giggled.

"Yea lets get a bite. And Of Course i have money eh........unlike you hehe."

Stewie thought that was an easy tease. Maybe not the best taste but definitely funny to Stewie.

"Lets stop at like a small cafe or something enjoyable to cope with the pains ha."

_ Wonder where this day shall take us. Hopefully home is not a stop for a while! _

Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head at Stewie.

"You're such an ass- I do have money! I just... haven't been paid recently..." 

Brian's tone of voice changed, lowered... became saddened... but why would Stewie care how he felt anyways?

Stewie had another joke coming but actually felt sorry for the mutt. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey. That's alright bud, if you need to borrow money you are more than welcome to do so."

He didn't want to go soft again but also didn't want to be rude about it. He had to offer help. Maybe later can reverse the help into his favor.

Brian hated the fact he may have to borrow money of a kid- he felt worthless because of it- instead of telling Stewie his financial struggle he pushes the offer away with a lie

"It's fine- I am er... getting paid for a bit in the newspaper in a week or two." he wasn't.

Stewie could smell that was a lie but didn't want to push the subject any further. 

"Ok well I'm here if you need me friend."

_ He'll need me to help. Not sure when but he clearly lied to my face just now. But lets try playing something on the radio. _

Stewie turns the radio on and turns the music to some pop song that sounded enjoyable for the baby.

Brian faked a smile.

The lab drove- he went to a local café that he would visit from time to time to do some writing- it was a peaceful cafe.

"I need a coffee like so bad- I am exhausted!"

Stewie could relate to that. He definitely needed something to feel more energized for the day. He drank more than he should last night.

"Yea I could use one too and probably a bite too. You know food, not the one on my neck."

Stewie giggles.

Brian rolls his eyes- just a reminder of the shame.

"We really need to cover those with makeup or something if Lois see's those she will know it's me- trust me- the amount of times the vet made me bite into things to check my dental health- they'd show Lois every time- she knows my teeth imprint."

Stewie knew that. He knew he had to cover the number Brian did. 

"Some thick makeup and a hoodie wouldn't hurt at all, probably my best chances of covering it."

_ We can't let Lois find out. If she did, I'd actually have to kill her. This time I'd have to aim for the head! _

Brian parks the car and gets out- he helps Stewie out too.

The two boys head inside and take a seat- there was strange looks at them both- despite having a shower they both looked like a mess; scruffy hair- bags under the eyes- and worst of all the hickeys on their neck- Brian's weren't noticeable because of his fur- but Stewie's were big dark purple bruises, a clear hickey- on an actual child- no hiding that!

"Oh god Stewie... People are looking at us..." Brian felt sick to his stomach.

Stewie just gave a smug look. 

"This man saved me from my abusive parents so stop staring! You bottom feeding bitches!"

Stewie made up the first excuse he could think of.

Brian face palmed and sighed- he just smiled awkwardly while others gave him a thumbs up

"Stewie that wasn't true! ... God what if someone sees you with Lois and Peter and then they come up to them and say horrible things?"

Stewie raises a brow.

"They aren't bad parents? We're talking about the town lunatic Peter Griffin and the corrupt former Mayor and shoplifter. They wouldn't be wrong to bash them as parents."

Stewie wasn't wrong there. But either way he didn't want anyone thinking the wrong thing that is correct to assume.

Brian frowns at Stewie and shakes his head with a disapproving look.

"Stewie! come on now, they may not be perfect but they are your parents and they love you very much... they are good people despite the mistakes they have made."

Stewie was planning to respond but the waiter came up.

"Oh uh I'll have a breakfast burrito and a small mocha coffee with a caramel drizzle dollface"

_ Did you just really call the waiter dollface? What are you doing you whore? _

Brian simply sighed and ordered his drink, just a flat white coffee, once the waiter went off Brian turned to Stewie. he stared at Stewie's neck and huffs.

He runs his paw over the others neck.

"does your neck hurt?"

Stewie puts his hand to his neck. 

"Eh. Maybe a bit but it's nothing bothering me. Maybe after this we stop to get some bandage wraps so we can conceal these better for the time being."

They don't know what awaits them when they get home on that matter.

Brian sighs... he just stares at the masks he made, he felt terrible- those bites were brutal... then again Stewie does love pain...

"Anything I could do to make this up to you? I feel terrible for making a mess on you like that- I know you are all about looking your best and..." Brian stopped and just sighed- he felt guilty and the worst part was- he was blaming himself! ... thing is Stewie probably loves the marks left- its proof that he belongs to Brian~

Stewie giggles 

"You can either help me pick out a new look today or just fuck me tonight!"

He muttered the last bit under his breath knowing Brian would hear.

Brian choked on the air and his cheeks went red- he was shocked! What the hell is wrong with Stewie?

"Excuse me?!" he snaps harshly at him-

"I get you are like in love with me or something- but we aren't repeating the mistake we made last night-"

Stewie rolled his eyes.

"Im betting If we remembered last night, it wouldn't be classified as a mistake."

Stewie clears his throat.

"As I was saying help me shop today."

Brian stares at Stewie for a hot minute

"Trust me. It was a mistake Stewie." Brain adverts his eyes to the left and waits before speaking

"Why do I have to take you shopping? I don't even have any money." 

"Just come with me and help me choose something nice that's all. I never said you have to pay ha."

Stewie clarified that so the dog knew.

_ Hopefully he agrees to come along. What do I Have to do to seal the deal? _

"Either you or I call another guy to help."

Brian growls slowly.

"Oh no- you are not going off with some pervert to pick clothes, I will be taking you." 

Brian wouldn't admit that hearing that made him jealous but that he was trying to protect stewie from the dangers of another older man.

"Besides whose marks on your neck are those?" Brian smirks.

Stewie laughs once again.

"Last time I checked you don't want to claim me so I think you pretty much invalidated them"

_ Wow Brian is saying I'm his practically. He is falling very very slowly. _

The waiter just then came back with Stewie's food and both of the drinks.

Brian thanks the waiter and picks up his mug, he sips his coffee and hums softly as he looks around the cafe.

"My bites, My kid. No stupid pervert is taking you out to the mall, I'll be taking you." he sips his coffee.

"Heh. Whatever you say....daddy."

Stewie just shot that out followed by a sinister grin.

Brian's cheeks go red again he didn't even know how to answer to that! Stewie was driving him insane, god he knew the kid was gay, but he is going too far!

"Do not. Do not call me that, ever again." 

Stewie smiles.

"Oh but I'm your kid making you my dad. So don't take it the wrong way hehe."

Stewie then began drinking his coffee and eating his food. 

_ This teasing is fun and just very eye opening. _

Brian couldn't argue with that, he stays silent and sips his coffee... just then he got a message from Lois asking where the two were... Brian was going to need to lie.

"Lois is asking where we are kid." 

Stewie thought for a sec.

"Just tell her we broke down near a hotel without service and we stayed there for the night."

"I already told her genuinely what we were doing- how it was about my case- didn't tell her what we found out about Meg- I also told her it was an overnight thing- she is just asking where we are now and what time we will be home- we certainly can't go home with you looking like that!" 

Stewie thinks when they should go home.

_ I want us to spend the day together. But why? Christ what has this dog done to me! Not long ago we didn't want to be in the same room together but now this? I shouldn't have helped him with the case my god. _

"Yea uh just say around 8pm or something and that you are taking me somewhere or something."

Stewie didn't know much to say, he just knew he didn't want to go home anytime soon.

Brian decides he will give Lois a call- he explains that he is taking Stewie shopping as a gift for keeping him company while he did his case- that's when the guilt started to really sink in; with only a few words spoken from Lois- it made Brian feel sick to his stomach.

"Oh, Brian! you have always been so responsible with Stewie- taking care of him, making sure he is always okay- you are a better father figure to him than Peter ever was... I wish he was as trustworthy as you, seriously Brian thank you- I have just... so much cleaning and I have to go grocery shopping- you taking Stewie out like this? it's a life saver, Truly, I trust you with Stewie fully." 

Brian felt his stomach turn- his heart rate pick up so fast, he felt like as he spoke he was swallowing his own guilt.

"Oh, haha, of course Lois!"

Brian actually wanted to barf- his eyes went dark and he seemed honestly sick- Brian hung up and clenched his stomach.

Stewie saw the distress on his mutts face and wanted to cheer him up a bit

"Still a better fit than the fat man."

He giggles hoping that would cheer the dog up.

Brian grabbed onto the table- he then got quickly and bolted to the bathroom- he slammed down onto the bathroom floor and vomited into the toilet.

Stewie sat quietly at his seat till Brian came back.

"Shit there goes the mutt."

_ Christ he must hate himself right now. Well it isn't his fault and it's not like I don't trust him. Maybe I should let him know this when he gets back. _

Brian came back 2 minutes later- his eyes teary.

"Can we please just go?"

Stewie finishes his food and begins to head out with Brian.

"I just want you to know I trust you completely and I'd put my life in your hands and trust you with it, Bri."

Brian glanced down at Stewie.

"heh- I ... I don't get you Stewie, you're two faced- one moment you say something so hurtful and insulting to me... then the next something so kind and sweet... is that your way of dealing with your crush on me?" Brian smirks a little, he felt by cracking a joke it would lighten the mood.

Stewie shrugs.

"I suppose but I really do trust you. This is coming from the anti social world genuis so take that as lucky."

_ This should be an honor for this dog haha. _

Brian's gaze softens for a moment... but then something clicked-

"Wait- you just admitted you had a crush on me?" Brian's tail was wagging- this was an ego boost for him.

Stewie rolls his eyes.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking if I do. Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

_ This dog can see that I like him. Who cares though? We want him to know we are interested though. _

Brian simply ruffles Stewie's head

"Aw, cute, kid." he starts walking towards the car and gets into the driver's seat

Brian didn't want to make a big deal of the crush thing or give him any ideas- so he played it off as nothing.

Stewie giggled and fixed his hair.

"Well now I suppose we will go to the store to get me some clothes."

Brian started up the car.

"what kind of clothes are you looking for anyways?" 

Stewie thinks for a sec.

"Maybe a new dress, makeup, and a hoodie for when we get home cause the evidence of last night."

Brian laughs, he starts to drive.

"Of course a dress, only you Stewie... I imagine the amount of girls clothes you have" 

Stewie knew Brian had him there. 

"Well i mean sometimes your whores leave some good clothes. Made a few outfits out of just theirs."

Stewie giggled at this fact. It's kinda exposing how often he cleans Brian's messes.

Brian laughs softly and sighs, it was true, Stewie does clean up his messes a lot of the time,sometimes Brian feels pathetic that a child has so hide the mistakes he makes

"Gosh I would buy myself some new clothes if I had any money." It was back to this again... Brian's desperation for some cash.

Stewie thinks for a second.

_ I did practically rape him so I think I owe him some clothes at the very least _

"I think I should let you get some clothes after all since the shit last night."

Brian gave a sympathetic look at Stewie- he didn't want Stewie to spend all his money on him- it's also shameful! Brian has to ask for money from a kid! Besides, what if he can't pay him back? Brian doesn't remember what happened last time! Last time he was beaten and shot in both knees! oh, and being lit on fire? that was not fun either.

"Aw Stewie- no no... come on! no! you don't need to do that" 

Stewie immediately remembers last time Brian owed him money. 

_ fuck I must of scared the shit out of him. _

"Don't worry. No need to pay me back. You just owe me one and I promise it won't involve you getting beat with a putt over a 2.99 moustache."

Stewie finishes the statement with a laugh.

Brian laughs nervously at the comment from last time, Stewie genuinely scared him- he doesn't like getting involved in financial things with Stewie anymore! but Stewie said he doesn't owe him money- just a favour, question is what will that favour be?

"It won't be anything sexual right?" 

knowing that Stewie possibly likes him- he isn't sure what Stewie may make him do; no harm in asking right?

Stewie giggles.

"I can't make a promise haha depends on my mood. Hehe."

Stewie laughed as if he was joking but he really wasn't though.

_ What favor will he owe? It can literally be anything. I'll figure that out later! _

Brian gives a small grin- he took it as a joke; because why would Stewie be serious?

Soon they arrive at the mall... time for some shopping.


	3. Oopise In The Bathroom

Brian and Stewie head into the mall, it was a busy day in the Quahog mall which honestly frightened Brian- what if one of Lois' or Peter's friends saw the two and saw Stewie's neck! They could snap photos for evidence or anything! Brian panicked the moment they walked in, just looking around at familiar faces. The lab snatched Stewie's wrist harshly and pulled him behind a trash can in a blind spot.

"Stewie we need to fix your neck now! what if someone like Quagmire sees! he is always out to get me in trouble- he hates me! If he saw us- saw those marks- he would know- besides I've bitten Quagmire in a fight once- he will know those are my teeth marks oh god!"

Brian was overthinking this too much, but was he really? If Lois or Peter knew about what happened they would have Brian's neck for it!

Stewie looks around for a location marker and tries to find a store to get a hoodie or something to cover his neck with. He finds one nearby but he still needs a solution for now.

"Give me your collar for now to wear to cover for now. It may seem weird but I'm a child. I just grabbed it off you and you didn't refuse."

_ I hope he lets me wear it. I'd be his dog now hehe. _

Brian's eyes widen a little- Stewie wearing His collar? it made the lab slightly uncomfortable- he feels strange without his collar, it makes him feel like he belongs but without it? Usually when he isn't wearing it he still has it in his pocket but for someone else to wear it? He wasn't sure about this but at the time it was either someone see's the collar on Stewie which can be explained or the hickeys which really can't be explained. Brian sighs, he knew what he had to do. The mutt removes his collar from his neck and wraps it around Stewie's small neck- he tightens it to fit Stewie perfectly... for some reason the collar looked cute on Stewie? like it belonged there; it put a smile on Brian's face without him realising it.

"It kinda suits you, maybe i'll let you wear it for the day... but you have to look after it."

Brian wasn't sure why he was going to allow Stewie to wear it for the whole day, a moment ago he was unsure about the idea- it was if something changed his mind completely...

Brian rubbed his neck- he felt weird without a collar or anything on at that! but they were at the mall to buy clothes anyway.

"well kid, we should get shopping" Brian grins lovingly.

Stewie began to strut around with the collar. Holding a large amount of confidence with the walk. He liked wearing it.

"Bet I look rather dashing with it on. It gives me a sort of nice feeling ha."

_ Wearing this is making me feel very fuzzy inside and happy. How does this dog do nothing and give me these kinds of emotions? _

Brian laughs softly and nods in agreement

"Very dashing kiddo" Brian without even thinking - took Stewie's hand into his... it just felt right? his mind didn't even question it, even for a moment... it just felt like it was meant to happen.

"where to? you guide me" Brian says sweetly

Stewie almost shivered in such contact.

_ He grabbed my hand so daringly? He is showing such mixed signals ugh! Whatever, let's just enjoy this. _

"Well uh grabbing a hoodie from Gap across mall first would be great hehe."

Stewie loved how Brian treated him in the last few moments, hopefully this means at least something.

Brian didn't know exactly how to feel about Stewie but all he knew was that he was feeling connected to the boy- more than usual... it was almost like a connection on another level... a connection he has never had with anyone before- none of his bitches or even friends he has had... it's confusing- but at the same time? a nice feeling.

"A hoodie sounds adorable on you."

That slipped out oddly-

Stewie giggles 

"I am adorable ha. I just know what to wear to get someone's attention."

Stewie wanted to be arrogant and confident but at the same time was also blushing at being called adorable.

Brian adored the little giggle from Stewie, he simply smiles at the kid

"Quite adorable." Brian confirmed... he noticed Stewie's blush- he knew the kid was trying to be a show off but it just ended up being adorable because of how soft Stewie looked

"Heh, I thought you weren't softie~" Brian teased "Nice blush." he adds

Stewie's face went more red.

"Oh shut up you know you are loving it!"

Stewie followed with a slight laugh. He was enjoying the current status between him and Brian.

Brian tries to hold back a laugh but couldn't-

"Your whole face is red! My god you're adorable!" he decreases his laughter with a few chuckles and then just smiles

"I am loving it, loving teasing you~" Brian adds while humming happily

Stewie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we'll see who's teasing who soon."

Stewie began scrolling through his phone trying to hide his face.

Brian thought Stewie was honestly adorable, as he walked he would is occasionally glance at the flushed kid... soon they got to the destination they needed

"Alright kid, go find a hoodie, or whatever, I don't know how Lois will feel about you wearing a hoodie all of a sudden but eh..." 

Brian thought for a moment...

"Shit Stewie! They can't help you change you or anything they will see! And they can't bath you... which means I'll have to do all that to hide it from there- god of course it puts more work on me...then again I deserved it as a punishment for biting you." 

Stewie liked the sound of that.

_ Brian bathing me? This bite may be better than I thought. _

"Well it's ok. I'll do my best to make up for it beforehand with getting food and clothes for you. But even through that you'll owe me that one ha."

There it was again... a reminder that he owes something... if taunted Brian, he didn't know what the hell he was going to owe Stewie but this is the second time it's been brought up and it worries the lab.

"Well uh... we can put makeup foundation on your neck but they'll see it if they are close up, washing or changing you, from a far then maybe you'll get away with it...but uh yeah heh... I still am wondering what I'll owe you and when it will come into play?"

Stewie thinks.

"Well I don't even know yet or what exactly but it'll be worth my use of a favor."

Still need to figure out what we'll do with this mutt.

Brian gulps - he knows Stewie's chaotic little mind... he can be extreme sometimes, who knows what he will make Brian do!

"Well kid, I guess we'll discuss that later on... why don't you go pick something out I'll stand over by the checkout area."

Stewie immediately goes looking for a hoodie. Not long after he finds one that he absolutely adored.

It was a light brown hoodie with an image of a teddy bear that resembled Rupert in Stewie's eyes.

This couldn't be more perfect. A hoodie that makes sense for me to wear and the family should understand the meaning of wearing it.

He rushed back towards Brian and he went to line to buy the hoodie.

"This was definitely a steal, perfect hoodie for me hehe."

The pureness of the kid warmed Brian's heart, he couldn't help but smile. he ruffles his head and nods.

"Looks like rupert-" Brian points out with a loving purr.

Brian could imagine Stewie wearing that hoodie- it would be absolutely adorable... small adorable Stewie in that cute slightly oversized hoodie- just thinking about it made Brian blush and feel a flutter in his stomach... what was this feeling he was getting towards Stewie?

Stewie was loving the care Briam is putting in and he absolutely adores how sweet Brian was being.

"Now let's head over to Victoria's secret to get me a few dresses and makeup. While we are there choose a place to get you something nice you sexy mutt, ha."

_ I hope that didn't ruin the mood. Just wanted to flirt for a minute plus it just came right out my mouth....that sounds like a giggity. Maybe… _

Brian's heart surprisingly picked up a pace- the heart rate came so quick it felt like a heart attack-

"I'm sexy now? that's new." Brian looked down at the kid and gave him an eyebrow raising look.

Stewie just giggled to the side.

"Being sexy isn't new but being told that is."

He thought that was pretty clever to say so his giggles turned into a laugh.

Brian stared at Stewie and shook his head.

"So, I've always been sexy to you? even when you couldn't stand my guts? huh funny that... makes me think the only reason you were ever mean to me was to deal with your own complex feelings and emotions about me... as if you were afraid to admit you had fallen for me" He had it spot on.

"Cute."

Stewie found this a bit arrogant of Brian but funny as well.

"I mean you still have a pretty face, annoying bitch which is how I first saw you. Just a cutie that just acted like a jackass. But whatever floats your boat dog."

Brian chuckles softly.

"Yeah i'll take that- I am not 'perfect' but then again if a 'diabolical genius baby' thinks i'm sexy~ I think i'm pretty perfect." he made quotes with his fingers at the genius part.

Stewie rolled his eyes knowing Brian is trying to say he isn't the genius he seems to be.

"If you are questioning if I'm a genius just remember. I'll always be smarter than you. Plus reminder I've made devices far more advanced than anything this planet has seen."

Maybe one day I'll make this mutt something to keep him from rotting by the time i'm not even in middle school.

Brian laughs and just grins cheekily.

"I'm kidding! ... honestly I hate to admit it but- you are the smartest person I know! ... and well; I'm proud of you kid."

Stewie smiled proudly with a slight blush.

_ That's the first time someone has been proud of me. Considering the family doesn't understand me but still is something that was new to hear. _

Stewie stopped to give Brian a quick hug.

"Thank you......dumb dog hehe."

Brian's whole body went stiff- his breath hitched and he went mute- Brian's arms were open wide- it took him a moment to process that Stewie was ... hugging him... although Stewie hugged him for a good 20 seconds Brian did not hug back- he was absolutely frozen in place.

"Y-you're welcome Stewie..." 

Brian was not sure how to feel- Stewie would have never hugged him in the past... it was odd- a hug meant more to him then the kiss they shared... it made the dog feel warm and as though he was loved? sure the family gives him love- but this was different... it was love from someone who doesn't love anything but his task to dominate the world... for once he felt like he actually had a friend- sure Peter is classified as his 'friend' but it wasn't like this; this? this was different.

"... well I meant it, I am so proud of you... I never liked to admit you were smarter than me... but heh- it's true it really is true..."

Brian smiles sadly- he felt disappointed in himself now- Stewie is out here doing amazing things and he is only 1! Brian has lived a good 7 years and even more in dog years - and he feels as though he hasn't amounted to anything... if anything he was jealous... but in a proud kind of way, envy, he envied Stewie.

Brian took his hand once again

"Pay for your item and let's go get you some dresses and makeup hmm?" Brian changes the subject quickly- his tone changed- you could see his self doubt about himself- he was saddened now...

Stewie paid for the hoodie. Once they got outside the store he knew he needed to remind Brian of his goods.

"Hey come on Bri cheer up. You have a lot of better qualities than me. You are better at singing, writing, stronger than me, hell remember most of my defenses to fight you was involving weapons because you are stronger. You can probably beat Peter in a fight. Not to mention you have more commitment. You were committed to getting information about Meg and Adam West and we did a whole stake out. I helped you but if I was signally handling the case I'd give up of boredom. You are an amazing dog. World's greatest and smartest Dog ha."

_ I think he needed to hear that _

Brian perks up- a smile only grew as Stewie spoke- Brian's tail started to wag behind him- the dog was proud of himself now... Stewie was right! He wasn't a total failure... Brian guesses he just needed to be reminded of that! Brian loved hearing that he was an amazing dog- he felt like a good boy but even better! and out of all the people in the world? Stewie was the one that made him feel good about himself!

Brian bent down and onto his knees- now he embraced Stewie- pulling him in close; wrapping both arms around his small body- he squeezed the kid lovingly- he didn't want to let go... no words... just an embracing, loving, trusting hug.

Stewie was enjoying this hug. Made him feel good as well. 

It was like no other person mattered in that moment. Out of everyone in the mall, thousands of people yet it felt like it was just those two in that mall.

"You matter Brian. Even if I don't show it often. You truly do matter."

Brian moved back and cleared his throat-

"Let's go get you some outfits" Brian grins... he had a lot of bottled up emotions about everything that just happened- thing was; not even he understood the emotions he was feeling- it was just all so complex.

Stewie was excited to see how this day plays out. This was something else.

"Yea lets go do that hehe."

_ This day started out as something I thought I was gonna hate. But now it's one of the happiest days I've ever experienced. _

Brian takes Stewie's hand again and guides him out of the store and onto the next- Brian assumes he will have to sit and watch Stewie try different dresses on along with complaining but small things; 'this makes me look fat' - 'the colour doesn't suit me' and all the rest- Brian will have to fake a smile and try not look bored out of his mind.

"You won't take hours in here will you? just pick something and go."

It isn't that easy Brian.

Stewie rolled his eyes and giggled.

"I look great in everything."

He flaunted the collar.

"But I need to choose something that is me. Luckily for you I know what I would like. Just want a second opinion for it ha."

_ This dog will probably drool over me in these dresses _

Brian laughs and rolls his eyes playfully

"I suppose you do look adorable in my collar-" Brian takes a seat in the store and leans his hand against his cheek

"Well go on! go find something."

Stewie through the store. Without Brian knowing bought some nice panties and make-up such as black and blue eyeshadow, Red and Pink lipsticks, and a nice brunette wig. 

Variety of outfits for my Brian would be very fun hehe

He grabbed a few dresses along with the blonde wig he had on earlier and went into the dressing room.

He first came out with a black dress that was accompanied with a bit of a sparkle. 

"How's this?"

Brian went on his phone as he waited- it didn't take TOO long but was still draining to the mutt-

When Stewie came out of the dressing room Brian looked up and smiled

"Oh uh looks nice." Brian kept polite and made no gay comments as he usually would in past.

Stewie giggled. He knew Brian actually liked it deep down.

"Well I think this'll be one I get"

He went back in and came out with a red dress that went down to his knees so it wasn't a very long dress but still looked stunning.

Brian waits again-

Brian liked red on a girl- and on Stewie? it didn't look half that bad!

"red suits ya." he smiles- a slight bit of blush but it wasn't noticeable.

Stewie blushed and laughed and he needs to get this one.

_ Red looks good on me? Good to know _

"Well I have one more."

Stewie quickly went in and came out with a vibrant purple dress to Stewie's eye that looked like a dress he'd wear to a club because it sticks out so much.

Brian was almost blinded by the next dress.

"Jeez can it get any brighter?" Brian chuckles and smiles

Stewie rolled his eyes.

"It's meant to stick out and make me visible to the men hehe."

_ Wonder how Brian will react to that comment? _

Brian felt slightly frustrated by that, he couldn't put a finger on why he felt so bothered by it but he did.

"Stewie! That's terrible, you shouldn't be trying to flaunt yourself off to guys and especially while being so young! It's wrong! You should know that! You're such a bright and ... attractive... adorable kid and - men will take advantage of that!"

Brian wasn't sure what made him so angry but all he knew was that he had to protect Stewie.

Brian also didn't realize he let a few compliments out- ones he wouldn't usually say.

Stewie couldn't believe his ears.

_ Holy shit Brian just called me attractive! There may be some hope after all. _

"I was just tryna joke about that part. But you think I'm attractive? Good to know."

Brian eyes went wide once he realized what he said! He gulps and tries to play it off as he was just being nice.

"What! No! I mean - I was just saying that to remind you are worth something! It wasn't meant in a weird way! Come on Stewie don't be like that!" 

Stewie giggled. He knew Brian was just covering up his slip up. He made it too obvious to Stewie.

"I was playing around with you, dog. Take it easy. Now let me get my dresses together. Fuck it Im getting them all."

Stewie goes back into the dressing room and comes back out with the dresses and his clothes back on. 

Brian sighed and waited for Stewie to get change, he was slightly confused with himself and why he got so defensive- it was really messing with him- Brian put it down too that he isn't usually this nice to Stewie and it's all new so it's going to be weird... but there is a deeper meaning behind all of this, deeply hidden inside Brian that will soon come out- it happened once while black out drunk, it will happen again.

"It's my turn for new clothes right?" Brian's tail wagged a little.

Stewie finished paying. Then walked back over to Brian.

"Yes it is. I can't wait to see what you'll get. Get whatever you want, remember Brii."

_ He can put anything on and still look sexy as all fuck _

Brian laughed nervously- he felt as though this was a reminder for his favor that he owes... the lab still wondered what it could be; honestly it made him afraid to take up the offer of new clothes but Brian accepted anyway.

"Well aight, uh what shop do you suggest for me kid?" 

Stewie thinks for a second.

"How about we go to Abercrombie & Fitch"

Brian smiles and nods

"Sure why not, lead the way kid" 

Brian follows Stewie out of the store and into Abercrombie and Fitch.... Brian wasn't one for wearing clothes- and when he did it was suits, he looked around and tried to find something he liked.

Stewie really wondered what Brian was gonna get.

"If you can't decide we can stop at the pet store for a new collar haha."

_ because this collar is now mine. This dog isn't getting it back hehe. _

Brian turned back and stared at Stewie.

"Small reminder kiddo, you aren't keeping that, it's my collar." he snaps and then turns back around to look through the clothes... It's so hard to buy casual clothes when he is so used to his collar and occasionally suits ... he then spots something he possibly likes.

It was black leather jacket, not his usual style but it was something different. Brian grabs it and pulls it over his shoulders

"You like?"

Stewie bit his bottom lip and said

"Oh yea. Looks amazing on you dog."

_ Fuck he is so fucking hot in that ughh. _

Brian was pulling off that jacket well. Stewie almost wanted to drool but he kept himself looking fine..

Brian chuckles Stewies reaction, Brian expects that from Stewie- especially after knowing Stewie has feelings for him...

"Just amazing huh? Oh come on you can say more!" Brian needed an ego boost so why not?

Stewie rolled his eyes muttered under his breath.

"I'd let you top me in that."

He didn't understand why he muttered it when Brian is a dog and of course can hear it clearly.

He wanted more. I gave him more ha.

Brian's whole face heated up- he was speechless from what he just heard from Stewie- he didn't expect that but at the same time it's Stewie- he should have expected that or worse!

"You'd... LET me top you? Trust me if I was to top you there would be no letting I'd just be doing - as you said earlier, I'm a lot stronger than you ~" 

wow where did that come from!? Brian didn't even know what came over him in that very moment; he shocked himself with those words! They just slipped out so quickly- it made Brian feel slightly embarrassed afterwards but he concealed it well... Brian blamed his egoistic mind for what he said rather then looking at a deeper meaning that maybe just maybe he was starting to catch feelings for the kid- it was easier to blame it ego, Stewie did say the words "let" when clearly Brian wouldn't be waiting to be "allowed" he would just do- it's a dominance thing, all dogs have- and being called a top? Brian liked it very much. 

Stewie giggled and held out the collar.

"Seems like my assumptions are right. I'm your pet now ha. You marked me as yours and now I got the collar on. All we need is the lease."

_ Am I flirting with him in a fucking mall? Of course I am. Exactly the type I am, not to give a fuck till something bad actually happens. _

There was clear sexual tension brewing between the two... Brian glares into Stewie's eyes with slight fury- in Brian's mind he wasn't 'flirting' with Stewie! He was just stating facts... and now here was Stewie talking about how he is Brian's pet... how he has his marks and needing a leash.. all of this infuriated Brian, he let out a low growl, his stare grew more intense- he looked into those cold eyes, Stewie gave a "I don't give a fuck" look and attitude , a wide smirk that showed he was content with what he said and was never taking it back... truly the boy was showing his defiance to moral rights... and some how - deep down in Brian... it was turning him on; he would never ever admit it! Not even to himself.

"A leash on you hmm? Maybe I'll gag you to shut your annoying little mouth up." Brian snapped with aggression.

Stewie was getting red hot and steamy.

"Yes yes. I talk too much. I've been bad. I need to be punished hehe."

_ What in the fact are you doing? What if someone hears? Better yet what if Brian gets weirded out!? Fuck it! He wants to hear it so he'll hear it! _

Brian growled, his eyes looked dark- he was furious now- how dare Stewie! They are out in public where anyone could hear! How dare he embarrass him like this!? Brian was never good with his anger, some would say he would occasion have outbursts in over the top anger! Annnd that's exactly what had happened, Brian had had enough of Stewie's public advances and in a spit of anger he grabbed Stewie and slammed him against the wall of the store

"Will you shut up you little piece of shit!" 

... 

all eyes on them now- Brian thought Stewie was making a scene? Might want to check again Bri.

Stewie's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what Brian just did. 

Well considering Stewie got him all worked up. This was Stewie's fault so he just pushed the dog off him and led him to a different area in the store.

"That was uh something. You got a bit aggressive but not gonna comment on that..."

_ Why did you do this Stewie? Why did you get him all angered? _

Brian took a deep breath and tried to calm down... he felt calmer than before, he wasn't sure what came over him... maybe how Stewie was acting or his own inner feelings working him up... Brian was avoiding a lot of his true deep feelings which could bound anyone up to aggression like that

"Yeah... I- I'm sorry I am just tired after last night... we need to go pay for this before I get in trouble..." Brian pointed at the jacket, he started to walk back into the store.

Stewie agreed with that. He didn't want Brian to get in trouble.

"I mean it was kinda hot pinning me against a wall. Made you look very strong."

Stewie giggled knowing Brian would be pissed.

_ Can I give this dog a break. Ehhh no. _

instead of getting angry... Brian's tail began to wag; he did always love being called strong. 

"...ugh whatever-"

he plays it off as nothing but by his tail moving side by side you can tell he liked that.

Brian takes the jacket off and checks the price he groaned when he saw how much... it made Brian think if the more expensive the weirder the request of favor will be.

  
  


"Jacket is 50 dollars, are you willing to buy it?" Brian asks.

Stewie brushed it off as nothing.

"Yes of course plus it looks amazing on you."

Stewie paid for it and placed it on for Brian.

"There we go....handsome"

He let out a slight giggle.

Brian's breath hitched for a moment- being called handsome... it just made his stomach flutter and his tail wag furiously.

"Do you think the chicks will dig it?" Brian tries to block his mind from anything Stewie by focusing on whores he could possibly end up hooking up with.

Stewie bit his tongue aggressively. 

"Uh yea um probably. It's very nice."

That sentence really pissed off Stewie. Like hello? He's right there.

Brian knew; he knew that he upset and angered Stewie with those lines, it was clear that he did, even though Stewie clearly and openly has shown that he has feelings towards the mutt... Brian is such an asshole sometimes.

"Heh, awesome, maybe later I should go out somewhere and pick up some girls - i'm sure I'll impress a few." Brian also said this in a way to avoid his mind from how he was feeling toward Stewie and maybe even to show Stewie he isn't interested...even if deep down, he is.

Stewie just wanted to cry at that moment. Brian was clearly doing this on purpose.

"What? Can't you do that tomorrow. I want to hang today cause I have no idea the next time we'll be able to."

Stewie didn't usually complain about this or wanted to hang out with Brian.

_ God it's like this dog is trying to piss me off on purpose. He wants to leave when I want to hang. Ugh fucking mutt _

Brian took a step back for just one moment, he could see the kid was genuinely getting upset by this which automatically made Brian have a wave of guilt

"Oh yeah- no, I can do that some other time, you're right kid ..." Brian smiles faintly

Stewie smiled. Glad Brian didn't put up a fight against that request. Well more like a command.

"So I have any idea what we should do from here. We're done shopping so I want to know what you want to do."

_ Hopefully he wants to do something else because I really rather not go home yet. _

_ Brian looked down at Stewie with a loving look, he found it adorable that Stewie wanted to hang out with him so bad... and in all honesty it made Brian feel as though he was cared about. _

_ "Well uh why not out for a drink or something? Or even if we do go home I'll still hang out with you or whatever." _

Stewie liked the idea of that. He could use a drink.

"Like to the bar? If so I'll change into something....reasonable hehe."

Got to get sexy for the pooch.

Brian shrugs and nods.

"Bar sounds great. I honestly need a drink, I haven't had a sip since last night... Oh and this time? No getting blackout drunk." Brian noted to himself with a soft chuckle.

Stewie knew that would be best. If Brian wants a piece of him he's got to be legit about it.

"Well I'll go find somewhere to change in."

_ I really hope something changes tonight ugh. _

let's stop at the bathroom and get you changed there" Brian without a thought grabbed Stewie's hand again, he started walking with his hand wrapped in his.

Stewie giggled nervously.

"I can change on my own you know. You don't have to come in with me ha."

_ He knows I can change on my own. So why does he have to come in? Does he....want....to come in? Hmm _

Brian stopped Before entering.

"I know but I feel I should just stay by you, you know some people will take advantage of kids , and well I want to protect you..." he walks in behind Stewie

"Besides I'll help you zip up the dress you pick you whatever .." Brian holds open a stall, instead of waiting outside he walks in behind him and takes a seat on the toilet with the lid down.

Stewie thought this was a bit odd but brushed it off.

"Ok well I think that's just an excuse to see a show but whatever floats your boat."

Stewie began taking off his overalls to reveal that Stewie was already wearing a pair of black panties. He made his backside very visible to Brian.

Brian was NOT expecting this... his heart started to race looking over Stewie's small fragile body? Why was he wearing panties anyways?

"Do you need me to hold your other clothes?" Brian asked, his face clearly going pink.

Stewie walked over to Brian and handed him his overalls.

"Thanks mutt ha"

He then looks at his selection of clothes to wear.

He said red suits me soo...

He put the red dress on making sure Brian was watching.

"Zip me up babe."

Brian cringed at being called babe, but he grabbed Stewie's hips gently and lifted the kid up onto his lap so he could access his back easier since Stewie is quite short.... Here Stewie and Brian were in a bathroom stall together while Stewie was on his lap... it was weird and if anyone saw them - there would be assumptions of something else happening between them in this stall.

Brian zipped the dress up and leaned into Stewie's ear.

"Red really does suit you."

...was Brian flirting without even realizing?

Stewie giggled. Brian said it again.

"Yes I know hehe you told me that already but thanks for the reminder."

_ He is definitely flirting here. Let nature do its thing and wait till he wants a taste of stew. _

Brian then shifted a moment his face went red as he realized something , something that Stewie will never ever let him live down... he had a stiffy while Stewie was sitting on his lap.

Stewie's eyes widened as he felt it graze his cheek.

"Oh someone is excited. Need me to help with that."

For once Stewie didn't laugh. He was serious. He really would right here. 

_ God he isn't gonna accept the request. Why did you say that? Fuck it just stick with that idea! _

Brian's tail started to wag- he quickly grabbed it and stopped it.. he obviously couldn't leave the stall with his cock poking out- so he gripped onto Stewie's hips firmly and what it seemed like was that he was trying to grind against Stewie's ass a little to make it go down.

Stewie had a small moan of pleasure.

"So are you gonna fuck me or?" He panted out with a bit of sweat already forming on his forehead.

_ Holy shit! What will happen next? Ehehe. _

Brian's face went bright, he quickly shook his head and pushed Stewie off him, he didn't know what got into him! Dog instincts? When a dog is horny they like to hump things and Stewie was practically right there on a silver platter for him- he couldn't control himself! Sometimes his dick thinks more than his actual head

"Stewie no! Just no! I didn't mean to do that! I just- it's a dog thing okay?!" 

if Stewie was to make any move on Brian now - the dog would find it hard to resist it- his tail was wagging and his cock was throbbing just like a regular dog in this situation.

Stewie couldn't help himself at this point. Like last time he grabbed Brian's cock. He began slowly jerking Brian off.

Stewie giggled.

"I think you replied wrong. So I'll ask you a-gain. Are. You. Gonna. Fuck. Me?"

_ Using his hormones against him? Yes. Yes I am! _

Brian's whole face was burning up- his eyes shot open wide and his whole body was sent into a shiver- in his mind he knew the answer was no! But the temptation... they were alone... and even if someone dared come in they'd only just walk out after hearing the two... nobody needs to know... and besides something already happened the night before... It was desperate times, Brian needed this! But he wasn't thinking logically or how this could affect him! ... he slowly fell back down onto the toilet shut lid and his eyes rolled back a bit- he bit his lip and groaned... he was so angry with himself! But all this sexual tension from earlier!? That stupid little brat ... he couldn't resist!

"MmmUGhh! Fine!" Brian shouted with anger, he grabbed Stewie and lifted him up onto his lap- he slowly pulled Stewie's panties down with his thumb

"If this is happening I'm going to be the one in charge ..." Brian growls into his ear before slowly lowering Stewie onto his cock.

Stewie caresses Brian's cheek and gives him a quick kiss.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Dominate me daddy!"

He eagerly helped with the panties while staring deeply into Brian's eyes. The lust was very strong between their eyes.

_ Finally he is gonna fuck me! _

Stewie was glad they were finally gonna do something. Stopping Brian from going out with sluts was the best objection he has ever made.

Brian pushes his cock into Stewie's ass- he was going to fuck him completely raw! but who cares? Stewie has always craved pain anyways.

Brian admits he had guilt come with this; but at the same time he had given up trying to fight it anymore! he clearly had some sort of feeling toward Stewie- and this was happening now! no turning back! Brian was eager, he truly wanted this right here and right now- it may be his dick talking but who cares! the thrill and excitement and the amazing feelings Brian was getting! He adores Stewie- so what's so wrong with this?

"You... and your stupid advances... you pushed me to this~ and now? heh~" Brian grips Stewie's hips with his claws and starts to raise the boy up and down while also using his own body to grind into him,

Stewie moaned through his lips. Trying to stop himself from Moaning but ultimately failed.

"Fuckkkk-uckkkkk. My advance mm benefits both of usss."

He was desperately trying to say the sentence but was struggling through the pleasure.

_ His dick feels so amazing inside me. Hope he is enjoying it like I am. _

Brian goes quicker as Stewie's ass becomes more wide- his cock was throbbing and probably burning the insides of Stewie! but it felt so great! Brian pounds quicker and quicker with utter pleasure.

Stewie loved this pain. It was amazing! 

"You are soooo great. I love your slimy cock."

Stewie was moaning again but didn't cover it. It didn't care who catches them. Nothing is stopping them. The risk is an amazing thrill.

Brian's claws were firmly gripping into Stewie's hips- he was so close now! he moans loudly as bit of cum shoots out of him,

Stewie began aggressively and quickly bouncing up and down on Brian's cock. Their sweat being used as lube practically. 

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! God this feels so amazing. Let it all out in my assss"

Brian loved this feeling as much as Stewie! Why did he love such an iniquitous feeling so much!? Brian eyes showing lust, they go wide ad cum shot up out of his cock and into Stewie's eyes, his eyes melted in pleasure.

"AhhhhHhh hhhh... fffffuuck- ... mnnh that..." he gasps and closes his eyes.

Stewie didn't care who heard at this point and let out a squeamish girly moan. 

"Oh oh oh my god that felt soo greatmmmhhh fuck. That was amazing!"

Stewie was lost for words in pleasure.

Brian at up and fixed himself up , he left the stall and cleaned himself up a bit

"Stewie... why did we do this?" 

Brian exclaimed while staring into the mirror disgusted in himself,

Stewie fixed himself up as well. Making himself look as if nothing has happened.

He walks over to Brian to answer him.

"We did it well. Because we were both horny but the thing is. I'm not just horny but you are. You just wanted a quick fix."

_ Of course he is doubting this. He always does this ugh. _

Brian splashes his face with cold water and groans... he feels sick to his stomach.

"This time I wasn't even drunk! this is awful Stewie- no excuses... things happened! now what? Lois says she trusted me! I broke it behind her back!"

Stewie was feeling very bad for his canine.

"It's ok Bri. No one has to know about it. Last thing I want is the only person I care about out of my life. You mean alot to me and I hate to see you distressed."

_ I hope he can cope. Poor dog beating himself up over something that was bound to happen the sexual tension between us lately _

Brian shivers and his breath was shaky... he just stares at his reflection disgusted in himself...

"...We should have gone home..."

Stewie felt a bit upset when Brian said that.

"Come on Bri....don't say that. We can still have a fun night...we can do anything you want since. I blame myself for all this''

Stewie turned his face away. Trying to hide the tear that dripped down his face. He quickly tried wiping it away

_ Don't cry! We can fix this. He can't feel sympathy for me! _

Brian noticed the reflection from the mirror... he saw the tear which broke his heart.

"Stewie... I'm- That isn't what I meant kiddo- I really... enjoyed today- I did... I'm sorry I am just stressed because of the trust I have broken..." 

Stewie felt that was understandable but still found it hard to believe.

"Yes you broke the trust but she doesn't know you did. Plus she doesn't understand well...us. She doesn't understand our connection. I'm not saying like boyfriends wise. I feel something with you is what I mean, certainly not a father figure but definitely someone I look up to and only could wish to see myself with."

_ Oh godddd did I just say that? Ew there's something to make him uneasy. _

Stewie hid his face again this time in embarrassment.

Brian sighs and turns around to face Stewie, he grins slightly and takes Stewie's hand.

"That... that's sweet... a true confession? heh, cutie... alright kid." he kneels down and looks into Stewie's big sorrow begging eyes.

"...Stewie, tell me truthfully... were you conscious last night?"

Stewie knew the time was right.

"YES! I WAS! ...im-im sorry...."

He turned away expecting the very worse.

_ I am so fucked. He is gonna kill me! _

Brian wasn't surprised, he had a feeling that Stewie lied to him- it was clear- the boy was so attached to him today, acting different as if he KNEW what happened.

"I figured..." Brian spat and shook his head.

Brian went silent- he stares at the kid who was in clear distress-

"... so you got me drunk? manipulated me in my drunken state- let me guess came onto me? heh..." he shook his head

Stewie bit his bottom lip as he cringed. 

"Well you did choose to go really heavy on the booze so that part isn't my fault but uh yea the rest..."

Stewie felt so guilty.

_ practically drugging him up for sex? I'm a Quagmire in the making ugh! _

"So rape?" 

Brian crossed his arms

"it's never the victim's fault Stewie! how could you say that? because I got drunk it's my fault! I thought I was safe with you- you cannot blame this on me!"

Stewie got a bit agitated

"I can't be the only one at fault. You knew I may have had a thing for you! You got drunk you would have said no if you weren't."

Stewie was huffing a bit. He was on the verge of screaming. He couldn't take the harsh reality that he likes Brian but Brian doesn't feel the same.

Brian stares blankly at him.

"ah not in the face of the law kiddo- It's an offence! I was DRUNK! it is not my fault if I consciously didn't understand or comprehend what was happening! and I did NOT know you had a thing for me until today- I thought you didn't like me at all! you would always insult me- I thought you just came along because you wanted to try to be closer as friends- and that's just it Stewie- if I wasn't drunk? I wouldn't have done it! That just proves my point! It's an offence but lucky for you, you're a kid- so you're let off and I'll get the blame if someone does find out- they won't believe me if I was like 'oh hey yeah- so this infant got me drunk and then fondled me!' NO! they wouldn't even try to listen! they'd just lock me up!" 

Stewie just rolled his eyes and walked out the bathroom.

_ I can't take this anymore. I made a mistake! A bad one that I feel bad about. But he doesn't have to kill me! _

Brian couldn't believe that Stewie just walked out on him! How dare he? He practically assaults him and then walks out thinking he is better than everyone else, like he hasn't done anything wrong!? Brian storms out and grabs his hand pulling him harshly back in

"Don't walk away Stewie! Honestly, how dare you... I..." he stops... Brian felt a pain in his stomach...why was he yelling at Stewie? He is a kid... he didn't know any better, Stewie had feelings and urges... he doesn't know the law yet neither does he know all rights from wrongs...Brian bit his tongue.

"Make it up to me." 

Brian simply answered

"I can't bear yelling at you anymore, especially since now I am at fault, I was conscious before, I knew what I was doing and allowed it anyway... something tells me even if what happened last night didn't happen... this ... kind of thing would eventually happen... Like it did today-" Brian felt ashamed. 

"... you have to swear to never tell anybody about either of these times... okay? Please Stewie..." 

Stewie rolled his eyes and pushed Brian's paw off him.

"I promise no one shall ever know. As how do I make it up to you. I got you that jacket and let you fuck my tight ass. What else do you want?"

_ I he doesn't want more sex then what else would he want out of me?! _

Brian shook his head.

"Uh uh ~ no Stewie, I promised I'd do something for you for this jacket, and the fucking? You wanted it just as much ~ ... So if I owe you, then now you owe me." 

Stewie had a confused face.

"Now you want a sexual favor? I mean I can have that arranged just tell me a time and place."

_ Is this what he means? He can't mean that. Can he? _

Brian shook his head

"No, because I already know your favor will have something to do with that, my favor is..."

his eyes go serious.

"Trust, respect and honesty... I don't want any secrets between us Stewie..." 

Stewie thinks for a second and sighs.

"Trust. I trust you. Respect besides a little pet play got that. Honesty well if you want honesty I will make sure to be honest with you."

Stewie giggles to himself.

"Bold statement but yes I suppose it will. But I'll give you the fill later tonight after the bar."

He finishes his sentence with a wink.

Brian chuckled and shook his head,he placed a paw on his shoulder.

"I meant I need to trust you Stewie." he grins

"A bold statement. That I know is true, I know you... And after all that I just figured."

Stewie laughs. 

"Well I won't be taking advantage of a dog that I know won't be hard to persuade into some fun ha."

Brian grins slightly.

"You're still such a little brat... but maybe a brat and a mutt can have some fun together? " he opens the bathroom door open for Stewie.

Stewie blew an air kiss to Brian as he walked out.

"Well off to the bar I suppose? Or are there any other stops?"

_ This is good. He wants sex. Now we just gotta try harder than sex. _

Brian blushes and chuckles as he follows stewie out.

"Well... I mean you got like three different dresses... maybe we could get me something else too?" Brian smiles a little.

Stewie giggled.

"Well sure why not. Need some more clothes for your sexy ass hehe."

_ The rest of this day will be so amazing. He knows what's going on and he is down _

Brian laughs and takes Stewie's hand

"How bout this, since you are paying for my clothes, I'll let you pick this one,"

Stewie liked that idea.

"Yea I should get you some nice pants. No shirt. Can't hide the sexy chest. Hehe."

Stewie points to a map.

"We'll go to Macy's for it!"

Brian smiles... he was surprisingly okay with this? He knows he should be more angry with what Stewie did, he knows she should protest against doing things with him... but Stewie wanted this... what was the harm? 

"Pants sound nice, easier to hide the issues I get down there" Brian winks

Stewie giggled and began directing him.

"Yea issues I'll fix by the end of the night."

He followed that with another giggle.

Brian was actually flirting with Stewie....not even 24 hours ago you wouldn't think they'd be that close but now? Now a lot has changed.

Brian laughs

"mhm, of course you'd say that..." 

Brian grips Stewie's hand gently- in a loving and supportive way.

Stewie smiles happily.

They arrived at the store and began looking.

"What size are you again?"

Brian shrugs.

"Dunno, Don't buy pants often- measure me maybe... I mean of it consists of... groping me~ you seem to be good at that." 

Stewie borrows a tape measure from the workers and began measuring Brian

He made sure to feel all over Brian. Getting a feel of everything.

"You seem to be a medium youth ha."

_ Well i guess that means i get a small youth for him hehe. _

Brian purrs slightly... he grabs Stewie's hand and whispers in his ear.

"Yeah know kiddo... you should measure my ass just to make sure you can get size that fits ~ or whatever." Brian was allowing himself to get intimate and sexual with Stewie... it just felt right in the very moment, Brian wasn't sure if Its because he is in heat... or if he genuinely wants things to be this way with Stewie, his mind is still confused on a lot of things between them, but for now? He will dig this and allow it.

Stewie giggled and began measuring his ass.

"Looks like someone has a fat ass. Not very surprising though ha. But still mine's a bit bigger."

_ I can't believe he asked that! He has changed alot lately. This is very...good. _

"Yours bigger? Oh please-" 

Brian leans into Stewie's ear.

"The only time it's big is when my large cock is pulsating inside it~" Brian harshly whispered before biting Stewie's ear a little.

Brian wasn't sure what came over him! He was enjoying this alot! More than he should... flirting with Stewie was simply fun!... something about the kid is different then anyone ever... 

Stewie shivered in please. That sounded so erotic.

"I kinda doubt that but I like what ya said."

Stewie walked away going to find some pants. He not long after returned with small black pants. 

"Try those. Should fit perfectly"

Brian stares at them.

"They look kinda small..." Brian tilts his head

Stewie smiled.

"Nahhh. Try them on!"

Stewie knew they were small but wanted to see more of Brian whipe still having pants on.

Brian huffs, he goes into the changing room for more privacy , he slowly pulls the pants over his legs , the pants were so tight, they clenched into his ass and showed a bulge in his pants even though he wasn't even necessarily hard.

"Ahh... Stewie these are a little tight."

Stewie giggled. 

"That's the point. Tight makes your package visible. But if you truly don't want it showing I can get a size larger."

_ Please just take the pants dog! _

Brian did like the sound of his package being more visible- made him feel more confident...

"It's not very classy...like my usual style, but I guess I'll get them, besides I did say you could pick and if you like staring at my junk so much ~"

Stewie gave a devilish grin and bit his lip.

"Damn right I do. Makes your whole attire so sexy!"

_ It'll be a challenge not to try fucking him in the bar tonight hehe. _

"Well if you like it so much I'll wear it out~ let's go pay." 

Brian grins he walks in front of Stewie and tries to flaunt off his ass off in his new tight pants

Stewie just stared at his ass loving the view.

He pulls off the tag and hands it to the cashier so Brian wouldn't have to take them off.

Once they paid the two left.

"We should head to the bar huh? I could use a drink now."

Stewie giggled. He was glad to hear that.

"Yea we could both use a drink. But this time maybe when I blow you, you'll remember it ha."

Brian bites his lip... he would love to remember it after everything that has happened- that's the only thing they haven't done while sober.

"I won't drink too much then so we can have that little bit of fun~" Brian winks 

...


	4. Meeting Emma Carrington

They finally walked back out to the car. 

Stewie stopped in his tracks and handed his stuff to Brian. 

"I have to quickly run back into the bathroom...i forgot something."

There's bound to be someone that has some weed we can smoke. Well lets hope we don't leave Brian wanting.

Stewie quickly ran inside and came back out within 10 minutes.

While Stewie was gone Brian had a rest in the car, he just closed his eyes to think for a moment, he had a lot to think about, everything went so fast, it stunned the dog, one moment he could have promised himself he would never ever do anything like that with Stewie again! The night was a mistake and he was going to live by that! But then Stewie was treating him differently... giving him attention that he has been craving for a long time now... the tension was getting strong between them, Stewie kept up with those advances and then Brian just clicked! He couldn't help himself anymore! Just because he fell into the trap of sex doesn't mean he likes Stewie that way! He still sees the kid as a friend! But a friend that is willing to do a little more; besides it benifists both of them, Brian gets the fix of sex he lacks and Stewie gets Brian! Although it still made Brian so sick... in his mind he kept repeating Lois' words... She trusts Brian! Brian felt ashamed, he didn't deserve Lois, he lied to her, sure he didn't verbally lie but it was an unspoken lie that he can never take back... it killed him, now that he has dug his hole there is no climbing back out...

Brian winds the window down and tries to take deep breaths, he was starting to get anxiety about the whole situation- just then Stewie got into the car, about time.

Stewie handed him the bag of weed.

"For later uses hehe."

Stewie really wanted to smoke some with Brian.

_ Hopefully he appreciates the weed. _

Brian grins and kisses Stewie's cheek.

"Wow kiddo how on earth did ya get this so quickly?'

Stewie smiled.

"Well I just had to ask the first group of teens I saw. They reeked of weed so I knew I could but ha."

It did smell like good weed.

Brian chuckled and shook his head leaning back in the seat

"Of course! Last time I tried to get weed for teens they just insulted me... yeah not doing that again."

Stewie smiled. 

"That's because when you are a hot piece of ass. You can persuade anyone..."

Stewie gave him a look of sass and a face trying to be hot.

Brian just laughed.

"Sure kid, Sure,"

Stewie giggled.

"So what bar are we going to babe?"

Stewie couldn't wait for the night. It will be the life!

"Oh ah, we could just go to the drunken clam if you want?"

Brian was getting tired, a whole day out shopping plus what happened in the bathroom and not to mention the night before? Brian isn't as hype as he used to, things make this old dog tired.

Stewie giggled.

"Remember the fat man is always there every night. Unless you want to play me off as your new girlfriend then we should just go somewhere else like the Marriott."

Stewie thought logically Brian should be reminded due to it being something to freak Brian out.

Brian chuckled

"Right- I just suggested it since it seemed closer-... I'm just a bit tired kid" he rubbed his eyes-

The dog had a lot to think about, his mind racing along with just being tired because of what has been happening, he had strong bags under his eyes... but then again- Stewie can change his mood easily if he wants.

Stewie smiled trying to think of a way to cheer Brian up.

"Want a road head?"

Odd request but thought it is risky and exotic to do.

_ Sucking my baby off while he drives? Yes sir! _

Brian's tail wags a bit behind him.

"Oh I uh, I dunno- that's dangerous- and not to mention risky someone mi- oh fine what the heck!" 

Brian started the car and reversed out of the Carpark.

"Well Stewie..." Brian's eyelids lower.

"Are you going to please your daddy?" Brian spoke in a firm, aggressive, intense purr.

Stewie stared into Brian's eyes deeply with lust as he pulled Brian’s pants down a slight bit. He grabbed Brian's cock.

"Yes I shall daddy."

He was excited for something so different and has a risk rush.

Brian gripped his paws against the wheel and kept his eyes on the road- he stayed calm but his cock being grabbed already sent Brian shivering and moaning gently- he was always so fragile- easy to... well get hard- probably why a lot of girls like sleeping with Brian.

Stewie quickly began sucking and bobbing his head up and down.

I'm now giving road head? I never thought of a day ha. Well this is quite....fun

Brian squirms with pleasure- tail wagging and leg bouncing aggressively- either because of nerves or to make Stewie go faster.

Stewie did go faster. Also deeper onto Brian's cock.

He had saliva already dripping down Brian's balls.

Brian was gripping tighter on the wheel- his vision becoming blurry-

"F-fuck... nnh" he stopped at lights with a face of pleasure- the cars beside him glance weird stares.

Stewie began purposely making fake gagging sounds to make it hotter.

  
  


He tried to keep his head as low as possible so no one actually saw his head

Brian's lip was quivering from holding back moans- they were almost there- and Brian had almost arrived in another way.

"Fu-u-ck Sth- STewie~"

Stewie at this point didn't care and went as fast as possible to get Brian to cum.

Brian parks the car in time- his eyes shut closed and he tears off his seatbelt- he places his paws over Stewie's head and lowers it further.

"NNggHhh!!!"

He came- a lot.

Stewie made sure to swallow it all. Almost choking. 

"Looks like I had my appetizer already hehe."

Brian let out a breath-

"Ahh... that- was so good Stew..."

Stewie wiped his mouth.

"Yes indeed it was daddy. Amazing..."

Brian sighs.

"something still feels so wrong about this..."

Stewie was concerned.

Maybe things aren't gonna change. Maybe this was a mistake to start to do.

"If I did anything wrong...i'm sorry."

Brian shook his head and quickly exited the car.

"Let's just get a drink."

Stewie smiled once again.

"Bet, can't wait to have some fun."

_ Hopefully he doesn't get drunk this time. I want him to remember everything from this night. _

Brian held the door open for Stewie to enter

"Do you think they’ll ask for your ID?" 

Stewie giggled.

"Nah. I always got the lovable beautiful."

_ I was right though. Compared to anyone else probably in the bar. I was hottt. _

Brian rolls his eyes and just ignores that

"Right Stewie." and he calls Brian egoistic and vain?

Stewie smiles as he walks in.

Hoping nothing's up.

Brian takes Stewie's hand... he starts looking around- he then spots a familiar face that makes this stomach turn... he let go of Stewie's hand and clutched his stomach tightly... his eyes wide- it was Peter, Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland! What the hell are they doing here!? They love the clam! They came here to avoid those idiots!

"This can't be happening..." 

Brian started to hyperventilate

"Please tell me they haven't seen us..." 

Stewie was quick to reassure Brian.

"I don't know. If they did they won't notice me ha."

Trying to make light of it.

Brian snaps back

"They'll notice me Stewie! We will have to play you off as my girlfriend or something?! What if they see right through it hmm?!"

Stewie felt Brian was worrying a bit too much.

"Brian that's the fat man he knows nothing. He might even hit on me! His friends don't even get a good look at me so makeup covering up is that easy. Ease up Brian....trust me."

Brian took a deep breath and nodded, he took Stewie's hand and gave him a faint grin

"Right. Right... you... you're right." 

Stewie smiled.

"Just try to tell them if they come around we want time not with well....them. Just us two...daddy"

Brian immediately had a whole mood change, as if all that happened never happened-

"Don't call me that," he said firmly.

Stewie rolled his eyes.

"Gotta call you something cute for the show at least. Don't get all limp dicked if they do come over. You need to have the confidence i got out of you already."

Brian took a shaky breath for a moment, he felt like he needed a smoke at that very moment, a lot of thoughts were pacing in his mind... the biggest was all the mistakes they made .. why he allowed what happened with Stewie to happen three times, sure the first time he was drunk ... but the other times!? He knew what he had done but still proceeded it... if it he because he was thinking with his dick not head or if it be something else... he didn't know but all he did know was that it couldn't go on ... it was making him sick to imagine if Lois or Peter found out how he betrayed them... how he took their kid and did unthinkable things with him...

"...Stewie maybe we should go, I don't know if getting drunk is the best thing right now... I don't want to make any more mistakes."

mistakes ...

that word has to hurt.

Stewie felt as if he was stabbed in the heart.

So what happened between us was...a mistake to him?

Stewie just walked out of the bar. Away from Brian.

He didn't go towards the car though. He went to the side of the road, looking to be picked up.

Brian realized what he had said- he didn't mean to make it sound like such a terrible thing! But it was... it shouldn't have happened! Brian quickly ran out after Stewie- why was Stewie being so stubborn , it's as if every time he doesn't get his own way he tries to look for some pedophile to pick him up.

"Stewie! Come on now! That wasn't what I meant! Look...what we did , was seriously something interesting... I have to admit and I'll never forget that bond we had... but it shouldn't have happened!"

Stewie didn't want to even hear Brian's voice. 

How could he say that? We shared something special! But it all doesn't matter because he feels its wrong because of the fat man and that bitch? They don't understand us!

"Just...leave me alone, I'm just gonna get a ride home. So just stay the fuck away.... You. Damn. Dirty. Mutt."

Brian gasped- he could not believe that Stewie just said that to him! 'You. Damn. Dirty. Mutt?' so that's what he is huh? wow. Brian growls- hos canine teeth showing sharp- his eyes show wilderness...

"You are not going with anyone! you're my responsibility!" Brian gripped Stewie's arm harshly so he couldn't escape

"Stewie come on- just come back inside! we can work through this okay?! I'm sorry-" Brian felt guilty- he never meant to upset Stewie! he cares for the kid a lot! ... he just knew that what they did was wrong! ... but they can't go back on it- nobody knows... but he is stressing to the point he is being sick! 

Brian knew that Stewie would be stubborn about this; that he wouldn't listen unless Brian did something that he MEANT to say his sorry.

Brian clenched his fists- he felt so angry with Stewie- but mainly himself- he felt selfish! he felt sick about all of this- but he deep down still wants Stewie! ... Why does he want Stewie? ... WHY?!

Brian took a shaky breath- he slides his paw down the others arm seductively down to his hand- he grips it tight and yanks him close... Brian whispers in his ear

"If I didn't mean my apology... would I do this?"

Brian moves his paw down to Stewie's thigh- he then rubs his crotch through the dress fabric.

"Please~ forgive me..." Why was he doing this?! ... He doesn't know! He hates himself for it- but they are at a bar- just get drunk and keep Stewie happy... 

Stewie wanted to enjoy this. He was. But he just can't till he gets an answer.

Tears just bursted down his face without a warning 

"Why are you doing this to me? One minute you want me and one minute you don't. What do you want!? I can't keep thinking goodly about what's going on between us when I can't be happy. One minute it feels like you do love me... but then the next you think what's going on between us is a mistake."

He pushes Brian hand away from his crotch.

"I want to know now. Is this all a mistake? Because to me this is all just. Love. No one understands us and no one needs to know what's going on between us. We can be happy if you just stop worrying."

Brian panics! What did Stewie want him to do?! Brian was breaking down slowly! he was crushing inside because of all of this- his mind is running. He knows what is the wrong or right thing to do in this situation! He loves Stewie. He truly does- but this is unacceptable! everything they did together... Brian pulls on his fur- tears form in his eyes... this man was breaking

"Stewie I am sorry! I can't think straight! I-I truly do care for you but my mind- I am trying to process millions of things at once- trust me I want you! I ... I enjoyed every moment but- my god Stewie! It's wrong! I-... I don't know what my mind wants right now! I'm a mess, my life is a mess... and well, You were the first person in a while to tell me that I matter..."

Brian fell to his knees...

"I... I am freaking out..." He sobs... that poor old mutt.

Stewie turned from anger to caring real quick.

"Hey hey hey bud. I'm....sorry. I just want closure of what's going on with us. I know you want me but it really isn't wrong. You are given rights like a human, you are 7 years old so technically it really isn't wrong. On top of all that, we love each other, understand...each other. As long as I get my get ups no one will know it's me. And if by some miracle some does find out I could either wipe their mind or just kill them."

Stewie pecks Brian's lips.

"You can make that decision, my amazing adorable doggy."

Brian tries to breathe even if it is only for a short moment- he closes his eyes... his body was shaking- all that Stewie said was true; he is a dog... he doesn't apply to all human laws... and If someone does find out Stewie has the technology to make it seem as though nothing happened- but; the guilt- it eats Brian away...

"Peter is my best friend, Lois is someone I look up to, Can I really do this to them Stewie?"

Stewie tried thinking of a good reason.

"Brian....when does the fat man watch over me? When does Lois do anything for me unless I'm fussing over her. They are bad parents. Taking care of me is good for them. Plus they don't know anything we do. They don't understand. There is nothing to worry. Plus you know I'm the gal that won't cheat on you. You're too good for cheating hehe."

He needs to know the facts.

Brian... allowed himself to smile faintly- he nods slowly

"You know what? I'll give us a try." 

Stewie's heart dropped. He just felt his whole world....glow

"REALLY! You mean it?!"

Stewie's eyes glowed with such lust.

_ He said he is gonna give us a try!! This is everything I want!! _

Brian bit his tongue for a moment- was he really ready to jump into this? ...he was still confused with his own feelings!

"Look; I said... TRY. which means, ah trial of this... for a week... I'll pass you off as my partner and... if it works... then; perhaps... maybe... after a considerable amount of time- I may be able to... proceed ... with this whole relationship thing."

Stewie giggled.

"Yes aha I understand. This'll be great"

_ He is gonna try...that's amazing news. We'll get...a chance. _

Stewie was visibly happy. Generally..... happy.

Brian takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Now... shall we go back inside and do the first step? facing your father?"

Stewie was on a distressed smile.

"Yeaaa. Yes...Yes lets- let's do it."

Brian felt his heart thumping... but he kept his word...they made their way back inside... Brian was shaking- but remained calm... he slowly walked up to Peter.

"OH! Heyyyy! Peter! funny- seeing you here!" Brian spoke fast and nervously with different tones

"T-this is my girlfriend uhhhhh...." what name?!

Stewie smiled.

"I'm …uh-

Before Stewie could reply Peter answers in a drunken state

“Ooh hey Brian! Uhh who- who- who is your little girlfriend."

Brian gulps- his palms were sweaty- he felt his breath hitch- he couldn't breathe-

Stewie grabbed Brian's hand as reassurance and company. 

"I'm Emma Carrington. Nice to uh...meet you sir."

Peter drunkenly just looks at Stewie and doesn't pay much mind to his existence.

"You two err wanna drunk with uzzz."

Stewie was hoping and begging for Brian to come up with a valid excuse to drink alone in the bar.

Sadly- Brian choked- he wasn't sure what he was thinking or if he was thinking at all! the moment Peter offered he panicked!

"SuRE!" he choked out in nervousness.

He wanted to slap himself for that

Stewie punched Brian's arm.

_ What the fuck is he doing. We're supposed to get away from him. Hence why we came here in the first place! _

Stewie whispered

"Ugh you stupid fucking dog."

Brian laughed nervously then quickly turned to Stewie and whispered quickly.

"I panicked!" he quietly exclaimed.

...

Peter smiled drunkenly

"I'll buy ya both a drink!" 

Stewie had the fakest smile towards Peter. He just wanted this fat bastard to leave.

"No no...I'm good. I don't need a drink right now."

Peter got drunkenly angered.

"Ehhh Bri- Brian tell your girl to stop bitching and take a fu-fucking offer."

Stewie had a red hot annoyed face because of this drunken fat shit.

Brian felt his heart race- sometimes how Peter treated women really angered him! he took a deep breath and faked a smile

"she's just kidding, she will get that drink."

Brian knew that Stewie was starting to grow angry... so tried to calm him down with soft gentle shoulder rubs.

Stewie was too pissed off to care about what Brian was doing.

He just tried going on his phone. Already pissed off with how this was going.

_ Ughh Brian can just be so fucking stupid sometimes. I swear he better figure out a way to get away from the fat man before I scream. _

Peter buys them both a drink of HIS own choice-

"Ayye there ya go, lil lovebirds! sooo Briaaaan~ where'd ya meet?" Peter cooed drunkenly

...

Brian froze

"uhhhhhhhh."

He couldn't speak.

Stewie aggressively said not even looking up from his phone.

"We met at a restaurant! We both stood up, saw each other and hit it off!"

Stewie came up with that right off the top of his mind and it was actually quite believable and romantic.

Brian just laughs nervously.

Peter glares but then believes the story

"aww! yeah Emily was it? or some crap like that- that sounds like something that would happen to ol Brian here! he is always being stood up!" Peter laughed

Brian bit his tongue this time... but that upset him.

Stewie's face twitches as the light of his phone reflects off his face.

"Yeaaa. Well I'm not gonna leave him like that....he matters."

_ Fuck I hate my fucking father. Such a prickkk _

"Peter, her name is Emma." Brian reminded him in spite; he was angry but didn't want to yell at Peter- so he just made him look like a fool in front of his friends instead by correcting him. It was also sweet that Brian was able to remember that for Stewie.

"Nah You'll leave him!" Quagmire added on from behind Peter.

Stewie finally looked up from his phone.

"Oh, save it, long neck. Brian actually treats me right. So take your opinion and ram up your ass."

Stewie didn't give a fuck what he said at this point.

"Wow this bitch is a pest! Brian how'd you manage to get such a bitch? oh wait- Mutts only date bitches! Forgot that, did you have to swoon this one with your lies too? 'Look at me I can write and read! please-" Quagmire glared and smirked like his come back was amazing

Brian hated when Quagmire insulted him- he never wanted to fight back either- he just wanted Quagmire to like him... but that is never going to happen.

Stewie just smirked.

"Sounds like someone is jealous that a certain dog has someone. Unlike you ha. You probably drink with your friends because you know how pathetic your sad life is. Also sorry honey that not all of us is dyslexic."

Then Stewie just looked back down his phone after just breaking Quagmire’s life like that.

Brian blushed- nobody had ever stood up for him like that... it made the dog smile a little, his tail wagged... this whole relationship thing was already starting out great... having someone who is always there- who will love you and be by your side no matter what happens... Brian has never had any girl like that.

"Thanks babe..." Brian spoke softly... it wasn't out loud for everyone to hear- just for Stewie- it wasn't a brag- it was a genuine nickname just for Stewie...

Brian used a pet name... it was weird for him to call Stewie that- instead of the usual 'kid' or 'kiddo' Brian was treating him as an individual now... 

Quagmire went quiet and leaned back in his seat- he had no words... just simple and quiet.

"whatever..."

Stewie found this to be an escape moment.

"Come on hon...let's go to the other side of the bar."

Nudging at Brian's arm.

Brian nodded and started to walk away.

"Aye Brian! Buddy where are you going! Come back, come sit with ya pal." he pat the spot beside him.

...

"Oh uh.." Brian liked when Peter included him in things with his friends.

Stewie rolled his eyes.

"Go with him then."

At this point Stewie didn't care he just didn't want to be near them himself but Brian wants to he can.

Brian bit his lip... he knew for this to work he had to go with Stewie.

"No, it's- fine, I can hang out with Peter anytime-" not true... but Brian loves Stewie and will put him first.

"Hey Peter.... Emma and I may just-"

Peter shoves them both beers.

"At least one drink can't hurt?" 

Brian turned to stewie for reassurance.

Stewie knew he had to compromise. He can't just be selfish. Plus 1 drink won't hurt.

"Just. One. Drink. Then we are going to the other side away from them."

Stewie sat back down.

Brian smiled sweetly at Stewie and took the beer... this was not going to be one drink...

...

Time went on and Brian finished his first drink- then Peter bought him more- Brian being the alcoholic he is; took the drink- he downed one after another- soon he was starting to be unsteady on his chair- he and the group laughing loudly and making a scene- Brian promised ... but he continued drinking despite Stewie trying to tear him away- not long before Brian started on his second drink it started to rain- and no way was Stewie going to stand outside in the rain with his new attire- so he sat- watched his lover drink and drink... it was non-stop, Brian could barely stand- worse thing is- they had to drive home! ... Stewie was clearly mad but Brian had forgotten about him; focused on Peter and trying to fit in with losers that don't care about him! He is nothing like these guys; yet he still tries fit in

"Ay.. aight! I-Ima... Ima go to the bathroom! be right back-" Brian stumbled his way over to the unisex bathroom... This was Stewie's chance to have a word with him without the other men shutting him down.

Stewie walked into the bathroom. He was furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You promised not to get drunk and you promised it was only gonna be one fucking drink!"

Stewie was pissed. Brian really set the baby off.

Brian jumped hearing Stewie scream- his fur stuck up and his eyes went wide- he could hardly think up the words to say! he gulped and stumbled back

"St-tewiiie~ babe- chill- chill I just- I... I was just- come on! lemme have this one! lighten up! I- I was fitting in with the guys! like don't you... want me to... to uh be happy? huh?! then let me have my moment! Jeez!" 

Stewie was dumb founded he really wanted to sock this dog in his mouth.

"Then why would you make not one. But TWO EMPTY PROMISES! Like I wouldn't care if you told me you wanted your moment. I was gonna give you it but you dragged me back into it and lied."

Stewie couldn't be more angry with Brian. He lied to Stewie! Twice!

"Stewie chillaxe! jeez! I-It ain't even that big of a deal! You- you're acting like I am some fucking- I don't even fucking know- some like hooligan? like Stewie- I am an adult I think I can make my own choices! I didn't specify by the way! a drink- a ... uh drink could mean like a drink of the whole bottle- yeah- yeah!" Brian was out of it and trying to think up every excuse to get out of this- but it wasn't going to work

"Oh-OH come on! No! like- no! seriously? I didn't lie- shut up Stewie- when do I EVER get a moment with Peter huh? fuck- sorry that you're so greedy and always need me around!" Brian went there... but in his drunk state- he didn't even realize how much of a dick he was being!

Stewie was livid. He couldn't believe how Brian was being.

"Well how about you fuck off you fucking mutt! I need a drink."

He walked out and over to Peters table. Grabs the drink Peter bought for him and poured it on where Brian was sitting.

"That was an accident."

Stewie said in the most smirkest tone.

He then walks over to the bartender.

"Can I get a Tequila Sunrise sweetheart?"

He got his drink and sat at the bar.

Brian took his piss and then went out to find Stewie- he felt bad... he didn't mean to get heated- he was just not thinking! Brian ran out and spotted Stewie- Peter tried calling him over but he ignored.

"St-Stewie... Please- I-I am sorry- really- I'll stop- n-no more drinks tonight! I'll do whatever you want! please - babe - c-come on please!" Brian begging in his drunk state? how cute.

Stewie just tried to ignore Brian. Not just because he didn't want to talk. Also to play hard to get.

He chugged down his drink.

"Another one sweetheart."

He then proceeded to chug half that.

Brian whines- he wasn't giving up until Stewie gave him attention! he felt bad! Why couldn't Stewie give in already? it's not like he ignored him for the whole night... oh wait?

"Stewieee! please!" Brian begged- he stumbled but managed his way up to the seat beside Stewie- he then placed his paw on Stewie's thigh... he started to pet it.

"I-I'll give you a hand-job! y-yeah! right here~ at the bar..." Brian pleaded- but for some reason he knew Stewie would want more... well at least more later.

Stewie just tried his best to keep a straight face. He couldn't let Brian have the satisfaction of being acknowledged.

"Wow it's definitely coming down hard."

Brian knew the begging wasn't working- It was time to do it in his own style- he slid his paw up Stewie's dress... he began to rub Stewie's cock- while doing that he looked into Stewie's neck and started kissing it gently- If this was 'sober Brian' he wouldn't be taking a risk like this- so maybe drunk Brian wasn't too bad- and besides he wasn't blackout drunk like the other night.

Stewie didn't want to give in still but knew he had to.

"We could leave now. Go back to a motel just to stay the night. I'll activate our bot selves for the night so we aren't absent at home ha."

Brian eyes light up he purrs

"you know what? l-let's go home... I-I think we can sneak in through the back door... stay in the patio room for the night~"

Stewie just realized that they can do that.

"True. Plus so far from rooms no will hear...anything."

Brian smiles and lifts himself off the seat- he was uneasy- his legs were shaking

"I- I - May be too... drunk to d-d-drive..." he chuckles.

Stewie was starting to feel the alcohol hit.

"Fuck it. Try driving, if we die. We die together. Brutal Romeo and Juliet death."

Brian laughs loudly he pulls his car keys out and tries to stumble out of the bar- he was swaying from side to side

"Yeah- yeaaah! easy- eaaasy- we- we will be fine." He unlocks the car and gets in the driver's seat- he starts the car up

"L-Le...Let's hope we don't die!" he chuckles but was also quite serious

Stewie giggled but it was a nervous one.

_ Fuck I should have just drove. _

Stewie buckled up.

"Please Bri. Don't kill us"

Stewie lets out a real chuckle trying to put light to the situation.

Brian laughs.

"Pleaaaase!"

He puts his paw on the pedal and they zoom backwards so fast-

Stewie's face went to quick concern.

"Ok ok ok. Calm down sport. Maybe less metal to pedal or something like that"

Brian hit the brake and took a deep breath- he slowly leans his paw down on the petal to go forward- they are steady on the road for a second- then they start to swerve-

Stewie freaks out.

"BRIAN TAKE IT EASY!!! STOP FUCKING SWERVING!"

_ I really shouldn't be letting this mutt do this ughhh _

"STOP YELLING I'M TRYING!"

Brian screamed - the start heading toward a pole at full speed.

Stewie rammed his arms over the wheel to prevent that from happening.

"STOP THE FUCKING CAR NOW! IM DRIVING."

Brian panicked and quickly swerved back onto the road in a fright!

"No! No! I- I can do it! I just- just ... lost control!" 

Stewie didn't want this car ride with Brian driving to continue any longer.

"Just listen to me for once Brian and let me drive! I'll get us home safe."

_ He needs to take a fucking nap in the back of the car and sober the fuck up! _

Brian hit the brake- they shifted in their seats.

"O-... Okay... Okay, you're right... you're right...you drive. . You... you can... but ... what if we get pulled over !? Oh... shit we are in hot waters.. shit stewie... ...ngh! didn't you , you uh drink ... as well?"

Stewie knew Brian was right but Stewie wasn't feeling drunk at all.

"I don't feel drunk whatsoever. Plus if I ain't slurring words like you! I'm clearly in better shape than you to drive. Trust me on this it's better for the both of us."

Brian scoffs and shakes his head he unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs over Stewie not even giving him time to scoot to the drivers side- Brian's fat ass was in Stewie's way for a moment- but at least it's a nice ass.

Stewie hops in the driver's seat.

"Nice ass babe."

After he said that he began driving. He drove as if he knew exactly what he was doing. After all he is a baby genius. The technology of driving isn't hard for him to comprehend.

Brian laughs a bit-

"Umm obviously , I'm what the chicks like to call...thick~" Brian laughs a bit more...

Stewie giggled. He found that true but funny how Brian said it.

"I don't think the girls call you that at all. But yes you do got a fat ass. It's pretty hot haha."

"Please Stewie- all the girls think my ass is beautiful annnd the gays wish they had my ass."

he bragged.

Stewie rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Well I'm pretty sure my ass is beautiful as well cause you clearlyyy love fucking it."

_ He loves fucking me clearly. Maybe play hard to fuck tonight? _

Brian laughs a bit

"Mmm... yeah but you LOVE my cock... let's not forget that."

Stewie went to speak but stopped.

"....Touche."

He saw a familiar park and knew they were close to home.

Thank god because they couldn't be happier to be home. When they left it last they were hardly friends now they'll re enter as practically boyfriends.

Brian had a proud smirk on his lips, he felt proud of himself or just his cock- who cares! Stewie was giving him that confidence!

"You are... surprisingly very good at driving Stewie" Brian rubs his eyes...

Stewie saw the street near. 

"Yes I guess I am quite talented at this driving. Well I see the house near. So be on your best behavior dog ha."

Brian places a paw against Stewie's high and gently rubs into it.

"Of course ~"

They then drive into the driveway as quiet as possible. Stepping out.

Not knowing what the night has in store for them.


End file.
